


Kitten

by LadyCorvidae, roseforthethorns



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Confessions, Dark, Explicit Language, F/M, Forbidden Romance, Jealousy, M/M, Multi, Phone Sex, Possessiveness, Power Play, Sex Toys, Sexual Torture, Smut, Threats, Threesome - F/M/M, Torture, Violence, dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-17
Updated: 2012-07-20
Packaged: 2017-11-10 03:13:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 35,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/461610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyCorvidae/pseuds/LadyCorvidae, https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseforthethorns/pseuds/roseforthethorns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm waiting. Prove yourself. How badly do you want me? JM</p><p>Molly took a breath. Go big or go home. God, she was terrified. But she couldn't back out. Damn her pride. With shaking fingers and a set jaw, she sent her reply.</p><p>You keep calling me 'kitten', like I'm your pet. So that's what I'll be. Your pet. -MHooper.</p><p> </p><p>(I own nothing of these characters. All Sherlock rights go to the BBC, Moffat, and Gatiss. I'm just having some fun.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Offer

**Author's Note:**

> This would not exist without the help/work/assistance/co-writing prowess of ladycorvidae...especially when she combined Sherlock with Shakespeare to get this: "Follow your spirits and up on this charge, cry 'God for Hooper, Moriarty, and Moran!'"

Molly took a deep breath and looked at the contact in her phone. She didn't want to believe what she had been told: that the sweet, slightly nervous man she had dated was a psychotic mastermind, so the only way to confirm or disprove the rumor was to ask... She let the breath out, typed the message for the fifth time in so many minutes, and hit 'send.'

_Jim? I just wanted to make sure you're... all right, I guess. I've heard some horrible things. -MHooper_

_Well, well, didn't expect to hear from /you/, kitten. JM_

She blinked. He had never used that term of endearment with her before.

_It isn't true, what they're saying? That... you're some kind of unhinged criminal mastermind? -MHooper_

_Unhinged? Now that's a bit rough, don't you think? JM_

_Is it true? -MHooper_

_What do you think? JM_

She shuddered. She didn't even know any more. Sure, he had been a sweet guy, but there was something decidedly...  _off_ about him.

_I don't want to believe them, but... I'm beginning to think they're right. -MHooper_

_I'm disappointed in you, Molls. Doubting your boyfriend? I thought we had something special. JM_

She scowled; that was still a fresh wound.

_Don't call me that. And you aren't my boyfriend. How could we have something special if we only went on three dates? Not to mention the whole 'gay' fact. -MHooper_

_Well, gay 'act.' JM_

Now she was confused.

_Act? Then why pretend at all? -MHooper_

_Just to show off, to tell little Sherly 'Hello,' because I can. JM_

Of course, it _always_ came back to Sherlock; the world only bloody revolved around him. She shut her phone with a snap and resisted the childish urge to throw it across the room; that would bring her nothing but a broken phone. And now she knew that what they had been saying was true, that the man she had dated and dumped was a homicidal psychopathic mastermind. She swallowed hard. What had she gotten herself into?

_Ignoring me now? Very unwise of you. JM_

Molly jumped as her mobile went off; now she was a little frightened.

_Why bother with me at all? -MHooper_

_You contacted me, remember? Shouldn't start something if you can't finish it, Kitten. JM_

She couldn't help it. She saw red. That stupid nickname and that act and the way he had made her so hopeful and then dashed it...

_Fuck you. -MHooper._

_Would you like to? You were /very/ eager when we kissed. Don't think I didn't notice. JM_

She glared at the text, feeling both angry and embarrassed. But she remembered that kiss. Good _God_ , did she remember it. Her fingers moved without her thinking and she watched in horror as she pressed the 'send' button with her reply, unable to undo it.

_Yes. -MHooper_

_Well, how shall I say this? Oh, I know. Too. Bad. You had your chance. JM_

She couldn't help but tear up, hating that being angry made her cry. She fired off a reckless text.

_Not like you weren't enjoying it as well, /Jimmy./ You can't really fake a hard-on. -MHooper._

_Ooooh, Kitten has some claws in her. Bet you're crying right now. JM_

Oh, that right and utter prick, that _bastard_. She sent off another text, seething.

_I hate you. -MHooper_

_Good. You should. Because I'm coming for you, Molly Hooper. You wanted me? Prove it. JM_

_Fine. -MHooper_

Then she re-read his text, icewater dropping down her back. What had she just done. She swallowed hard. Too late to back out. _You literally made your bed, now you need to lie in it, Molly-girl,_ she thought.

_I'm waiting. Prove yourself. How badly do you want me? JM_

Molly took a breath. Go big or go home. God, she was terrified. But she couldn't back out. Damn her pride. With shaking fingers and a set jaw, she sent her reply.

_You keep calling me 'kitten', like I'm your pet. So that's what I'll be. Your pet. -MHooper._

_Interesting. JM_

She scowled at the phone.

_I tell you that, and all you have to say is 'interesting'? Consider the offer rescinded, then. -MHooper_

_Ah, ah, ah, Kitten. You really don't want to do that. Daddy won't be happy with his new toy if she tries to think for herself. JM_

_And what would you do? I hardly see you here with methods of discipline. -MHooper_

She glared at the phone. He wasn't really serious, couldn't really be serious. Could he...?

_Think. Use that tiny brain of yours. You've heard about the Pool. JM_

She went pale. She had heard about the Pool incident. John strapped in a SemTex vest, snipers aimed and ready. She sent another text, fingers trembling again.

_Fine. Seeing as I'm your 'pet' now, should I pack a carrier for myself? -MHooper_

_Now, now, only a collar and leash are necessary. Of course, you don't even have any idea what you're suggesting, do you? JM_

Her eyes went wide: collar and a leash and _nothing else_. She swallowed. Oh God, what had she done.

_Shall we discuss the terms of your arrangement? I'm sure you have questions. JM_

He smirked to himself, tapping the phone against his chin before sending it, giving the pathologist ten seconds before dialing the number, spinning in his chair as the phone rang.

Molly stared at the message before her phone suddenly rang, starting her. It was Jim's number. "H-hello?" she answered, voice shaking slightly.

"Evening, Kitten."

"... _Jim_ ," she said, her voice barely a whisper. She swallowed hard. "Terms of our arrangement, was it?" she said, clenching her free hand into a fist. _Can't back down, Molly-girl. Or there's a worse fate in store._

"Indeed... you _do_ realize what it would mean to be my darling little Kitten, don't you?"

"Y-you said something about a collar," she said, now fiddling with the hem of her shirt. She had a faint, stupid hope that all he meant was that she wore a collar with her clothes.

"Oh, Kitten, I was _joking_." _God, she could be so stupid_. "It merely referred to the fact that I would own you body, mind, and soul until I saw fit to release you. You'd live in my house, eat my food, have access to what I say you can, and perform whatever I require."

She let out a breath. "And by 'release' me, you mean kill me, don't you?" she asked.

"Depends on how long you last, but yes. That's the general idea."

Molly took another deep breath and thought carefully. She had... what? So much to live for? Hardly. She had a job working with corpses and prickly (if gorgeous) consulting detectives, a pokey little flat, and no prospects of getting a date who wasn't a psychopathic criminal or unhealthily attached to their job. "Done," she said, the words falling dead. She felt like Faust; she had just signed away her soul for something that wouldn't be worth it in the long run, but her blood was drying on the contract, and there was nothing to be done about it.

Jim's eyebrows went up. "That's it? No crying or begging or asking about your little job at the hospital which I expect you to quit, by the way. Although, hold that thought. Perhaps I may need you there in the future. You are to take an indefinite leave of absence instead, effective this minute."

"Give me three minutes to send out the e-mail," she said, her words still falling lifeless from her lips. This was actually happening. God help her, it was _actually_ happening.

"Perk up, Kitten. It's not so bad. Of course, I do mean you will perform _every_ service requested of you. And while I'm selfish, I also like to share certain things."

That caught her attention. "S-share?" she squeaked. _Ohgodno_ she thought.

"Ah, so you _weren't_ listening before. For shame, Kitten."

She breathed again... and again. "Fine," she finally snapped.

"Adventurous. That might just keep you alive. Pack whatever you care to bring with you, only your nicest things, and don't be boring. You'll be collected shortly." And he hung up, grinning as he yelled to his sniper. "Sebby! Come with me!"

She listened as the dial tone cut through her ears, then hung up and raced to pack. He would be here sooner rather than later. She threw all the nicest clothes she owned into the bag: dresses, skirts, button-down blouses, lacy under things, silky bras and knickers, high-heeled shoes and a pair or two of flats. She paused, then tucked a family picture in between the layers; that was one of her nicest things. She put her necessary items in another bag and placed everything by the door. Now, she waited.

Jim insisted that Seb accompany him to pick up Molly but the sniper had to sit in the front. "If I need you to scare her, by all means, go right on ahead," he told the man, kissing him before sliding into the back of the car.

Molly paced nervously before she finally settled down on the sofa and breathed to keep her composure. She was nearly relaxed when a knock sounded on her door, causing her to jump and her heart to race again. She looked through the viewing hole on the door and saw not Jim, but a tall, heavily muscled blonde man. She opened the door a crack. "C-can I help you? she asked.

"Follow me," Seb said, turning and heading back down the stairs.

Picking up her bags and swallowing hard, she did as she was told, following him out. On the way across the landing, she stumbled over her own feet and accidentally bumped into the solid wall of flesh in front of her. Seb spun around, pinning her to the wall, his fingers gripping her upper arms. "Let's get something straight. Jim says jump, you say how high. I say run, you turn and don't look back. You're his little whore now, so don't get any notions about being treated otherwise," he growled before releasing her, taking her bags to prevent another incident and stalking down the stairwell.

She felt the tears roll down her cheeks as the iron-strong fingers released her upper arms. She was sure he had left bruises and followed the man quietly out of the building and into the waiting black car.

Seb dropped her bags in the trunk and went to the front seat, opening the door for Molly on his way. "In the back. Now."

She hastily complied, staring at the man who sat across from her: larger than life, looking handsome as sin in an expensive, professionally tailored black suit. _Jim Moriarty_. "Jim..." she said quietly.

"Molly, so nice of you to join us. You've met Sebastian." He nodded to the blonde in the front seat.

She rubbed her upper arms where they still stung. "Yes, I have," she murmured, sending a quiet glare at the blonde man who sat up front.

"Did the mean old tiger hurt the little kitten?"

Her glare was now directed at Jim. "Like you'd care," she muttered sullenly.

"I care if my property gets damaged. I don't give a fuck about your feelings so don't delude yourself for one second on that account." Jim's eyes flashed, revealing to her part of his true nature. She swallowed hard and nodded, recoiling slightly. Oh, this was so stupid of her, so absolutely fucking stupid. But there was no way she could back out of it and keep her life. In for a penny, in for a pound.

Jim slid closer to her, taking her hand and tugging her close to him gently. "Ever so changeable," he murmured under his breath. making sure Seb was watching. He saw the sniper's eyes narrow.

She stiffened as he held her, but then felt herself relaxing. Jim was warm, and in spite of herself, she felt her pulse kick up a notch or two. Jim turned his attention back to the girl in his arms, looking her over. She was so ordinary and boring, but she had surprised him; that never happened to Jim Moriarty. "As a pet, you are at my beck and call. You do what I say when I say it. Don't make me repeat myself, you won't like it very much. I only expect the best, and don't let Sebby get to you. He hasn't gotten off in several days and it makes him a grumpy old tiger."

She nodded. "Is there anything that I'm expected to address you by?" she asked, hardly believing the words coming out of her mouth.

"Well, Boss and Sir are always preferable... if you're a good little pet like Sebby here, I might even let you call me Jim."

Again, she nodded. "Anything else that I need to know J-Sir?" she asked, nearly calling him Jim and hastily correcting herself.

"Good!" he said, sounding pleased. "I don't think I have to enumerate the repercussions for running away..."

Molly felt her blood run cold and she shivered a little. "N-no, Sir," she replied, her voice soft as ash.

"Good. We're clear then." Jim got out of the car when it pulled up in front of a large, ornate building, and Seb retrieved her bags from the trunk. Molly couldn't help but gape at the building that was to be her new home. It was an elegant mix of old-fashioned and modern, with sweeping arches and clean lines. They all stepped inside the elevator and she noted that J...  _Sir_ hit the -P- button. _Penthouse... I'm not surprised_ , she thought.

The ride up was silent, the ding almost deafening when the lift reached the flat. Jim swept in, dumping his coat on a chair and spreading his arms, gesturing to the space. "Here we are."

Her eyes went wide. The penthouse suite was _huge_. She slowly turned, taking in the surroundings. Kitchen, living room, fireplace, several corridors and large windows. "Wow..." she breathed, in spite of herself.

Jim raised an eyebrow. "When you're over being boring, follow me." He turned and headed to what was to be her room

She followed him and Seb followed her, and she was put in mind of a line of ducklings. She stifled a hysterical giggle. The last thing she needed to do right now was laugh; it would only end badly. Jim led them to a light blue room, very spacious with a full wardrobe, vanity table, and a rather huge bed. "Put her things down," he ordered Seb.

Molly had to literally bite her tongue once more to stifle another hysterical giggle, but she snapped to attention as he gave Seb an order. She watched the man out of the corner of her eye as he obeyed, putting down the two bags that she had brought. So he wasn't kidding when he said he had 'pets'. This was just... it was wrong, but she couldn't say anything about it without getting shot.

Jim turned to her, grinning. "Shall we discuss your new job, Kitten? Sebby here is an assassin, but I don't think you're the killing type. But, I could be wrong." The consulting criminal circled her, examining her. "Weak, shy foolish, clumsy, stupid, and yet, very fierce. She's got fire in her veins, Sebby."

Molly stood her ground as he prowled around her, stripping her bare with words, and she held her chin up despite- or indeed, because of- his words.

Jim smirked, showing his teeth. "Oh, I think she'll do nicely. A beck and call girl, perhaps. What do you think, Sebby? She needs work of course, but Miss Adler can always assist there. Well, she'd be at _our_ beck and call of course, but perhaps she can work with Irene from time to time," he mused.

'Miss Adler?' Molly thought, confused. She had no idea that _Sir_ had another woman around, but of course it was _Sir_ ; he was guaranteed to have more than one 'pet' in his employ. She still kept her chin defiantly raised, but she crossed her arms, an unconscious, protective gesture.

Jim cocked an eyebrow. "Now, that won't do, will it?" He took her by the wrists, bringing her arms down to her sides, clearly surprising her with his strength. "Hmm, looks like you need a test run. Sebby, interested?"

The sniper's head snapped around. His eyes were dark but his expression was irritated. "If you say so, Boss."

"I do. _I insist._ "

Molly was surprised at the strength in the thin arms of the consulting criminal as he forced her wrists down. A _'test run'_... she didn't like the sound of that. Especially with "Sebby". He frightened her. She swallowed hard, gooseflesh forming on her arms; this was what she had walked into.

The sniper strolled forward lazily, like a large, predatory cat and looked at her, apparently bored. Jim grinned sharkily at him. "Shall I leave you two alone?"

The sniper shot him a look. "Dunno Boss. You stay, you might get jealous. Maybe I just might take to this little child."

Jim's gaze darkened. "I want to know if she's any good. Can you handle that or should I hand her to one of my other pets-"

Molly went white. The idea of her being passed around among J- _Sir's_ garrison of criminals made her feel sick. But she couldn't say anything about it now, could she. She held Sebby in her wide, scared gaze.

"Jesus, Boss, give it a rest already. She looks like she's about to pass out."

Jim looked back at Molly and shook his head. "Now, now, you signed on for this." He let go of her wrists and walked to the door. "Sebby darling, give her the tour after." And with that he was gone.


	2. Take Her For a Spin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for Seb to carry out Jim's orders and give Molly a test run.

_Jim looked back at Molly and shook his head. "Now, now, you signed on for this." He let go of her wrists and walked to the door. "Sebby darling, give her the tour after." And with that he was gone_

_After_. Oh God. Molly stumbled slightly as he let go of her wrists and breezed out the door. She took a deep breath to steady herself. This was her test now... and if she failed, she died. Seb looked at her, clearly irritated. He sighed as she stumbled. "Honestly, get a hold of yourself. I won't hold your hand through this, and I don't like criers."

She gave Seb a withering look. "I wasn't expecting you to," she snapped. Her patience and temper were frayed as it was from the stress, even as her head reeled from the turn of events.

His lip twitched. "Now that's a bit more like it. You've got a temper Just might keep you alive." With that, he grabbed her wrist and yanked her in for a hot, heavy, claiming kiss

Molly squeaked with surprise as he claimed her mouth, but soon gave in. And then she fought back. She fisted her hands into the fabric of his shirt and dueled her tongue with his. She gave his lower lip a hard nip. _Kitten's got claws._ And _fangs_ , she thought, remembering Sir's new moniker for her. Seb chuckled before throwing her to the bed, his lip bleeding. "Oh, very good," he purred, pouncing and pinning her to the mattress.

She arched under the weight of him, her long hair spread across the pillow, brown eyes flickering. She struggled a little; apparently he liked it when she fought. He snarled in her ear before biting her neck. "You want to run? To get away? Never see either of us again?"

"I'd get a bullet to the back of the skull before I got three steps," she hissed back, gasping as he bit her throat, a thrill of fire running down her spine and settling into her lower belly.

"Yeah, but the look on your face would be priceless." He reclaimed her mouth, calloused hand stripping her roughly until she was left in her bra and knickers. She swallowed hard and shivered, melting into the kiss more, the action fanning the embers that had been stirred. Again, she arched up slightly, into him.

He ground down hard, making the bed rock and creak loudly before pulling back to divest himself of his black jeans, fumbling in her side table for condoms. She was breathing hard as he broke away from her and stripped. For all the nastiness of his personality, Seb was still a _very_ good looking man, in a rough sort of way. The many scars he had received in his service of the Boss shone silver in the dim light from the window.

He glanced at her as he tugged off his pants and rolled the condom on. "Like what you see?" he asked, his lips curling into a smirk as he slid off her knickers.

She swallowed hard, trying to get her brain to work. "Not bad," she said, flicking her eyes over his standing form. He scowled at her, not moving any closer

She sat up. "Yes, I... I like what I see," she said, revising her last answer. And to be honest, she did. The man in front of her was muscular and lithe, years of work in the army and then for the Boss had kept him sharp and in shape.

"Hmmm, better," he murmured, half to himself. She wasn't awful to look at, a bit too thin and not as curvy as he liked in women, but Jim wanted him to test her out, so he would obey. He climbed onto the bed, straddling her and pinning her, her wrists held tight in his grasp but not hard enough to bruise; Jim would have his testicles if he damaged her.

Molly took in a sharp breath as he straddled her and pinned her to the bed by her wrists, his grip tight but not painful. She bit her lip as she felt the heat radiating off of him, and felt her heartbeat speed up at the closeness and the maleness of him; it had been a _very_ long time since she had last had sex.

He saw the reluctant want in her eyes and chuckled, his eyes darkening as he examined her small mouth. _Wonder how long she'll wait or if she'll try to take me herself?_

A minute ticked by as he looked at her, his eyes darkening. She bristled a little as he chuckled. He thought she was so funny? Fine. She leaned up and nipped his throat; he had seemed to like the bite she gave his lip, he would probably like that as well. He snarled, pressing her to the bed with his chest, his face so close he could see every pore in her skin. "You don't get to mark me, slut," he hissed, entering her without warning and setting his pace, fast and possessive.

She hissed in pain as he entered her without warning and keened as he began a fast, rough pace. She'd be damned if he was going to take what he wanted and not expect anything from her. She linked her ankles around his hips and pulled him to her, squeezing herself around him. He was large, larger than anyone she'd ever had, and he hit all the right places inside her despite the ruthlessness of his thrusts.

He growled and grunted, not bothering with words as she helped him along. He didn't remember the last time he'd been with a woman; he'd been Jim's pet for nearly four years now, and the criminal hadn't taken on a female pet in at least that long, preferring men. He worked the woman beneath him without mercy, pounding into her.

Molly could feel his grip on her wrists relax a bit as he focused on pounding into her. She reared and flipped them, keeping him inside her, and now beneath her as she ground her hips against his, shuddering slightly as the depth and angle of him changed.

Seb blinked as he found her over him. _Oh, very interesting. Boss was definitely going to like her_. He lazily regained control, seizing her legs as he rolled over to prevent her from using her feet to urge him on. He slowed down to the point where he withdrew completely before seeking entrance once more. Molly gasped as he rolled them over again, regaining control, and felt her eyes rolling back in her head as he slowed and nearly withdrew. He was holding her legs so that she couldn't make him go faster or deeper and she whimpered. She was close... so close.

"Should I let you come?"

"Please..." she begged, breathlessly.

"Why?"

She growled in frustration and snapped her hips up in answer, taking him to the hilt. He watched her, tilting his head to the side as she fucked herself on him. "Little desperate, aren't you?"

"You'd - _ah_!- be desperate too if you hadn't gotten any in five years..." she panted.

He smiled and withdrew, still hard but nothing he couldn't handle.

She nearly cried as he withdrew. That just wasn't fair. Then she remembered just who she was with: the favored pet of a master criminal. "Oh, you bastard," she murmured. "What, you want to see me twist, don't you?"

"Twist?" He smirked at her, rising from the bed

She glared at him as she watched him get up from the bed. Thank god she had her hands... while they weren't as good as...  _other_ things, they would serve. She slid two fingers into herself and began to re-establish the rhythm that he had set. If he wasn't going to help her, she could help herself.

Quick as a flash, he grabbed her hands, pinning them again. "Did I say you could do that?"

"Never said I couldn't," she said, defiantly.

Seb was about to retort when his phone chimed. "Don't move or I might just forget my orders," he hissed, releasing her and going to his jeans, digging out his mobile.

_Now, now, Sebby. Don't play with your food. JM_

She did as she was told, a thrill of fear running up her spine as he checked his phone. Now what?

Seb scowled, shooting off a reply.

_I can't have five minutes without you breathing down my neck? SM_

_Watch yourself, Moran. JM_

Molly started fidgeting with the edges of the pillows, shivering slightly as the chill of the air began to get to her. Seb dropped his mobile and looked back at her, sighing _Jesus_. He wandered back over to the bed and took her again, hands holding her wrists, body and legs pinning hers so she couldn't move, driving into her. She threw back her head and cried out as he took her again, fast and rough. He had her completely pinned, though... she couldn't even move her hips as he pounded into her.

"You- take- what- we- give," he growled, lowering his head to her neck as he drove himself to the edge, "And- you- do- as- we- say."

"Yes..." she said, her breath sobbing in her throat. She was just so _close_... she could feel herself beginning to flutter and clench around him. And then one hard thrust shoved her over the edge and she came with a long, wordless cry, rippling around him, pulling him deeper. He growled and groaned, finally coming, post-coital bliss settling in his head as the tension of the past several days drained from his body. He rode out his climax before withdrawing, disposing of the condom and sitting on the edge of the bed to catch his breath.

She lay there for a moment, breathing hard, feeling well and properly fucked. Then she sat up, drawing her knees to her chest and wrapping her arms around them. So what happened from here?

Stretching and rolling his neck, Seb dressed himself. Turning to her. "You expect to tour the flat like that?" he said, eyeing her nakedness. "Not that the Boss would mind."

She shook her head violently and quickly gathered her clothes, putting them on hastily and finger-combing her long hair.

Seb opened the door and headed back to the sitting room, glancing behind him to make sure she followed. Molly followed him, padding on bare feet down the hall, looking at the walls that were bare of pictures, except for one prominently framed over the fireplace: a gorgeously painted magpie.

"The sitting room, almost never used, except to entertain," Seb said before moving down the hall. "Kitchen, you're allowed whatever you want except the alcohol unless you're given permission." He indicated Jim's office, his own office, the library and the den where a huge flat-screen plasma TV, game system and DVD collection could be found. "Basically, if you aren't working for one of us, you can use whatever you want. Only go into our offices if invited. Same for the bedroom which is down the hall from yours, last door on the left. Any questions?"

Her head reeled from all the information that he told her, taking in the sights of the sitting room, den, offices and library. "Only one... I call him 'Boss' or 'Sir'... what do I call you?" she asked him, tilting her head slightly.

"Sebastian is my name, but Seb will do. Nothing else, or Jim'll have your guts for garters."

She nodded. "All right... Seb," she said, trying out the name, tasting it on her tongue.

He nodded approvingly. "Now, run along. Have your mobile on you at all times as that's how Jim will contact you. Or not. He's very changeable."

She raised an eyebrow. "So I gathered," she muttered, and went off to her room. She put her phone in her pocket and then wandered through the halls before finding the library and perusing the shelves. There were so many books here. She finally settled on one that caught her eye, _Good Omens_ , curled up on the large leather chair and cracked it open.

oOoOo

Seb stopped in the kitchen for an apple, taking a large bite of the fruit before making his way to Jim's office, knocking on the door.

"Enter."

The consulting criminal turned his chair to face the sniper as he shut the door. "So... how did our Kitten perform?" he asked, raising an eyebrow and leaning forward slightly, eager for all the dirty details.

"You were watching. How do  you think she did?"

He smirked. "Well, she has a bit of fire in her, despite her Plain Jane looks. Was she as tight as she seemed?" he purred, his lips curling into a leer.

Seb smirked. "Tighter than me."

Now an eyebrow went up. "Oh _really_? I'm going to have to sample that for myself soon," Jim said, chuckling. "Maybe I'll let you watch... not from the cameras."

Seb shivered. "You know how I love to watch you work."

"Oh, I certainly do," Jim purred. "Now I want _your_ opinion of her. One can only glean so much from CCTV, and you know how I value your viewpoint" he drawled, sitting back in his chair.

"Well, she definitely has some fire in her, more so than at a first glance. She's quite desperate for attention and sex. I think she said I was her first in five years. She has a little bit of trouble following orders, but then, so do I on occasion. I think she could definitely be useful, but I don't see why you picked her of everyone you could have had, not to mention the fact that she's the first female pet you've had since I've been here, and Irene doesn't count."

"She has a sort of morbid loveliness, don't you think? Jumping at shadows, stuttering, and yet she handles the dead every day without a complaint. And oh, you should have seen her work with a scalpel. I swear, I was about to come in my pants when I watched her work while I was undercover," Jim said, with a little shudder. "And she looks amazing in _red_ ," he added, showing off his teeth in a too-wide grin. He knew Seb would know _exactly_ the red he meant.

Seb shook his head, chuckling. "Well then, I won't question your judgment. We should probably keep her stocked in corpses and record her, so you can come in your pants whenever you want to," he teased.

"The first part is no problem, seeing as how adept we are at our jobs," Jim said with a snort. "And I have you, and now her, for the second part. Although I would much prefer coming in either of you as opposed to my trousers. Less messy and it feels better to everyone involved."

Seb groaned, his head coming to rest on the desk. "I swear I feel like a horny teenager around you, Boss."

"Aw, bless... my horny little Tiger," Jim crooned, running his fingers through the blonde hair of the man in front of him, a gesture that could only be mistaken as affectionate by an idiot. It was a gesture of possession and power, one that reminded the assassin who ruled in their kingdom.

Seb purred, leaning into the touch. "Don't you know it. Always yours, Boss."

"Good. Now run along. Daddy has some work to do," Jim said, giving the blonde hair one last stroke before turning his chair around.

Seb groaned, thunking his head on the desk before getting up, walking awkwardly to the door. "When would you like dinner tonight?"

"Hmm... half six should be good," Jim said absently. "Get the Kitten to help you; she should at least earn her keep a bit around here."

Seb nodded and left, shutting the door behind him before bolting to his room. He scrambled for the lube and locked the door, palming himself in his jeans. _Every fucking time_...

Jim stared at the footage of the small woman curled up on the couch in the library, reading a book. He felt his lips part in a grin at how fragile she looked. "Oh my Kitten...  _my_ Kitten... we are going to have such _fun_."


	3. Dinner and Innuendo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Molly's first dinner with Jim and Seb.

The book was enjoyable, and Molly quickly lost herself in it, forgetting the flat she was in and the bargains she'd made. For a while, she was safe back at her old flat with work to look forward to and the chance to see Sherlock, insufferable, insensitive prick as he was.

Seb sank to the floor of his room, panting and thumping his head against the wall. He needed Jim to fuck him soon or he was going to lose his bloody mind. Checking the clock, he sighed and cleaned up, texting Jim.

_Need her number. SM_

Jim rolled his eyes. _Just go /get/ her. She's in the library. And here's her number. -JM_

_Don't get your knickers in a twist. SM._

Saving Molly's number, Seb went to the library only to stand in the doorway and watch her for a moment. She was so absorbed in the book that her face was like a tome itself, easier to read than print on the pages. _No wonder Boss finds her fascinating_ , Seb thought, watching her read.

Molly was completely absorbed in the book, until she felt eyes on her. She raised her head and saw Seb standing in the doorway, watching her read. They stared at each other for a moment, her frozen like a deer caught in the headlights. "Ah... c-can I help you?" she finally managed to say.

"Follow."

She quickly marked her place and set the book down, half-running to keep up with his long strides as she followed him to the kitchen. Everything in it was shiny and modern-looking, top of the line equipment for every appliance, but what drew her attention most were the knives: the beautiful Damascus steel knives in their wooden block. She took one out and examined it expertly, her eyes growing bright as she admired the blade, knowing that it was sharp enough to go through flesh and bone like butter.

Seb saw her looking and he grinned "Like what you see?" he asked, digging through the fridge for steaks and asparagus before rummaging in the cupboard for seasonings and pans.

"Oh yes... these are _beautiful_ ," she murmured before setting the knife back in its place.

"Interesting, your fascination with knives," he said, opening the steaks and setting them on a plate.

"Well, I work with them on a daily basis... I have to have a sharp blade if I'm going to be cutting through skin, muscle, organ tissue and bone," she said matter-of-factly.

He handed her the seasonings. "Onion and garlic and pepper for the Boss, garlic and salt for me, whatever you want on yours," he said, heating up the stovetop griddle and putting the asparagus in water in another pan. "Have you ever worked with knives outside of work before?"

"No, I haven't," she said. "And I usually have garlic, salt and pepper on mine. Rare," she said.

Seb smirked. "So does... the Boss." He caught himself, almost saying Jim's name; he _had_ to be more careful. "Season both sides and once the pan is hot, we'll cook them." He went through the freezer for dessert, coming up with some really fantastic chocolate gelato to serve afterwards. He glanced at the wine rack next, looking over the bottles. "Do you drink?"

"Occasionally," she said. "I do love a good red. But my poison of choice is vodka." She seasoned the steaks deftly, the Boss' first, then Seb's, then hers.

"I'm partial to Scotch," he replied, choosing a bottle of red and popping the cork to let it breathe, getting out glasses, plates and silverware. "Set the table," he ordered before returning to the stove. Molly did as she was ordered, the act of setting the table for three feeling very strange and domestic. _Dining with the Devil and his right hand man_ , she thought, and she couldn't help the short laugh that burst out of her.

Seb's head whipped around. "Something funny?"

She cut her laugh off. "Just thinking of how it's a little interesting. I'm dining with the purported Devil and his lieutenant," she said, setting down the plates and reaching for the silverware.

Seb couldn't help a smirk which he hid, dropping water on the griddle and hearing a very satisfying sizzle. "Well, that is very true, I suppose."

Molly let out a breath as she found out he wasn't going to reprimand her. Good. She set the glasses and then wandered back into the kitchen. "Anything else you need me to do?" she asked, watching as he laid the cuts of meat on the grill.

"Yeah, watch the asparagus. Needs to have a slight crunch but not be raw, but if it's overdone, it's both our hides," he said, handing her the tongs as he pressed the steaks to the griddle with a spatula. She nodded and watched the vegetables like a hawk. Thankfully, she managed to get the asparagus just right, removing it from the heat before it was overcooked, breathing a sigh of relief. She really didn't want to think of what would happen if, Heaven forbid, the asparagus wasn't up to par.

"Four stalks for-for the Boss." Seb's control was slipping. _The fuck is happening to me today_? he thought as he cut his steak to check. Perfect. He served up the three steaks, Jim's on the far left, his in the middle, and Molly's on the right on the three plates on the counter. "Boss is at the head of the table." He pulled out his mobile.

_Dinner is served, your eminence. SM_

"Of course. Like he'd sit anywhere else," Molly said, chuckling a little. It was surprising how well she was now getting along with the tall, blonde man. She had just met him that day. It must have been the fact that they had...well, fucked. _What a way to break the ice_ , she thought, stifling another laugh as she served the asparagus. Then Molly sat, Seb across the table from her at Moriarty's right hand, her to his left as they waited for the Boss to arrive, the dinner cooling slightly.

_Sucking up, are we, Tiger? JM_

The consulting criminal smirked to himself as he sauntered out of his office and made his way to the kitchen. "Daddy's here," he crowed, strolling over to the head of the table and taking his seat

Seb rolled his eyes. Subtle as always, that was J- the Boss. _Goddammit, what was_ with _him this evening?_ Molly had to hide a smile as he sat. He was nearly endearingly cocky. She waited, assuming that they could only eat after he had taken the first bite.

Jim examined the food before cutting a small piece and skewering it with his fork and holding it out to Seb. "Taste test," he purred, smirking.

Seb sighed and opened his mouth, closing his teeth around the fork and sliding the meat off of it, chewing. "Perfect... just like you," he said around the food in his mouth. Yes, he realized that he was sucking up, but he didn't care. A happy Boss was a safer Boss, less bloodshed on his part. Molly really _did_ had to stifle a giggle that time. God, she was going to get herself killed.

Jim smirked. "Keep it coming, Tiger," he said before digging in himself, glancing at Molly. "Eat, good God. Don't want you wasting away."

Molly jumped slightly as he addressed her. "Sorry...thought that we couldn't eat until you had started," she said, before deftly cutting up her meat into small, precise sections.

The consulting criminal raised an eyebrow before glancing at Sebby. "Seems she has no problem with authority or orders, Tiger. Training her well already. Perhaps I should take over her lessons before she starts calling _you_ Boss."

Seb glowered at Molly from across the table. Like Hell he wanted to share him. "Whatever you think is needed, Boss," he said. Molly flushed, wondering if her... 'training' was going to be anything like the - _ahem_ \- 'break in session' she had had with Seb. She daintily put a piece of food in her mouth and ate.

Jim nearly choked on his food as he tried to laugh at her ladylike manners. "Looky here, Sebby. You could learn a thing or two from her. And I see she likes he meat rare, but of course, it is best _raw_ don't you think?" he added, lowering his voice and keeping a straight face.

Seb growled at the innuendo, and Molly blushed a fiery red. The sniper glared at her more, feeling oddly slighted. Then again, the Boss always was slightly infatuated whenever he had a new toy, but soon grew bored with them and went back to him. However, he had the feeling that this situation was a bit different. Molly swallowed hard and took a sip of her wine, savoring it on her tongue, feeling her face heat up. She wondered if all their dinners together would be like this.

"Jealous, Sebby?"

"Why should I be, _Boss_?" he said.

Jim grinned, very please with himself. "Finish your dinner and I'll take you for a spin, maybe let Kitten here watch..or maybe I'll share."

Molly's eyes went wide as the two men grinned at each other, looking lustfully predatory. Her face heated up more, and she felt the blush travel down her chest as well. "You know I don't share well," Seb said. He really didn't want _her_ there.

"Then we'll share her. I'm feeling soooooooo generous tonight. Besides, _someone_ -" he stared pointedly at Seb, "took care of themselves without permission today. You're lucky I don't chain you up with a hard on and leave you alone."

Seb paled. _Shit_. Of course the Boss would have know. "Sorry, Boss," he said quickly. Then he thought of what he had said. Sharing her? _Oh, that would be interesting_. He leered at the woman across the table, who was looking a bit faint. "What's the matter, _Kitten_? Scared?" he jeered. Molly glared at him, but nodded faintly. "Awww, look, Boss, she's _frightened_ ," Seb said, snorting with laughter.

Jim grinned, his teeth making his face look like a skull mask. "I think she's trembling, Tiger. Afraid of the big cat and his trainer."

"Aw, bless," Seb crooned, showing off his teeth.

"If you're quite finished," Molly snapped at him, before going pale and covering her mouth.

Jim started laughing, resting his head in his hands as his body shook. "Fucking hell, Sebby. I take it back. She _is_ feisty. Perhaps we'll skip the gelato tonight, my Tiger. I have a better idea for dessert." He finished his meat and drained his glass. "My room, five minutes, both of you. You-" he pointed to Seb "trousers only. And you-" he leaned over behind Molly to whisper in her ear, "surprise me." Then he was gone.

Molly shivered as his breath hit her ear and swallowed hard, feeling her flesh prickle and a spark kindle in her belly. Seb raised an eyebrow at her. "You're lucky he's in a good mood, or else things might have gone worse for you," he told her as he stripped off his shirt before draining his glass and following, leaving her alone. She sat there, staring at the two empty chairs. _'Surprise me'_ he had said. _How_? She then got an idea and quickly reached under her shirt and unhooked her bra and maneuvering it off her, sliding it out of her sleeve and folding it neatly. She glanced around and then slid her trousers off and took off her knickers as well before putting her jeans back on, squirming slightly at the different feeling of wearing them without panties. She drained her wine and followed them to the last bedroom in the hallway on the left.


	4. Dancing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I want to watch you dance."

Jim was lying on the bed with Seb standing next to him, the criminal's fingers tracing up and down the flesh of the sniper's arm. He smirked when Molly entered. "Ah," he said, looking at her, "interesting choice. Now, be a luv and close the door and stand at the foot of the bed. I want to watch you dance."

She shut the door behind her and stood where he directed her. She hoped that he really didn't mean actually dancing; she was absolute rubbish, had two left feet. Seb smirked at her, then focused back on the Boss who was being very distracting, running his fingers lightly on his skin, making him shiver. Jim eyed her closely. "Come now, pet. I'm sure there's something in there you can do."

She lowered her head. "I can't dance," she mumbled, feeling embarrassed and a bit ashamed. She hated dancing; it made her feel so awkward and self-conscious. Seb chuckled nastily. "Not sure there is anything she can do," he said, goading her.

"If she plans on keeping her heart in her chest, she'll find it within her... but," the criminal gave a long suffering sigh, "I suppose a bit of help might be required. Seb, show her how it's done."

Seb glanced at Jim, rolling his eyes. "Whatever you say." He moved away from the torturous fingers and began to sway, his hands moving up and down his body as he rolled his hips, letting all the muscle and sinew in his body work for him. He could have been a dancer with his physique and strength

Molly watched him, eyes wide, cheeks red. Oh. That kind of dancing. That was the kind that she was the worst at. She had about all the seductive appeal of a stick, but Good Lord, it was nice to watch. Seb's eyes were hooded as he moved, looking out only through his lashes and he breathed loudly through his mouth. He swayed and sashayed his way over to Molly before moving around her, coming just close enough that she could feel his heat but not touching her. "Come on, kitty cat," he purred. "Show Tiger and Boss what you can do."

She swallowed hard, feeling ten types of self-conscious and horrid, but it was either dance or die. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, calming herself, shutting everything out but the feeling of the heat of the man in front of her. She took a risk and moved, arching her back slightly and rolling her hips, not sure what to do with her arms or hands, before deciding to follow Seb's example and run them down her body, over her curves.

Jim purred from the bed, leaning back with his hands behind his head. Seb smirked and trailed his hands to her waist, fingers digging in slightly as he ground their hips together. "Even more, pretty kitty."

She opened her eyes and looked up at him through her lashes, winding her arms around her neck and reciprocating the movement of her hips against his. She slid one hand over his shoulder and down his chest, feeling his skin and admiring the play of the muscles underneath them, now that she had the chance to.

The sniper slowly smiled, lowering his head so that she could hear his breathing before taking her wrists and sliding his hands down her arms, stroking her sides before grabbing her hips again, their lips almost touching. Take that, Boss. Molly could feel his breath, hot against her mouth; there was something so sensual and nearly forbidden about this that she could feel her head reel. She brushed her lips against his, just barely, before moving her hands from his shoulders down his back to rest on his hips as well. She lifted hers slightly and let a sigh with the barest hint of a moan escape.

A growl was building low in his throat, his energy fired up by the almost kiss. Deliberately not looking at Jim, Seb leaned down and captured her lips, using his hands on her hips to grind them together. God, he was getting hard already.

Molly melted into the kiss, pulling him closer even as he used his hold on her hips to grind them both together. She rocked hers against his, before circling them in counterpoint. She wasn't thinking about how self-conscious she was anymore, she was just moving. She let another little strangled noise of pleasure escape her, the sound getting lost in Seb's mouth, as she started to feel him harden under her touch. She could feel the Boss' eyes on her and Seb, idly wondering if he liked what he saw.

The consulting criminal observed them closely, leering first at Sebby as he danced but then was distracted by the little kitten. She could open up if she stopped worrying for two fucking seconds. He smirked, pleased with himself... and then Sebby kissed her. Jim's lips curled in a feral snarl, but he let them continue, watching as the sniper responded to her, and he didn't like it one bit. This was extremely different from watching them on the cameras earlier. "Stop."

The consulting criminal's command cut through the air like a whip, making her start. Reluctantly, Molly pulled away from Seb, panting slightly, her lips swollen from the kiss. Sebastian finally risked looking at Jim and wished instantly he hadn't. The criminal looked like he was fixing to murder someone. Molly backed up slightly at the look in Jim's eyes. He looked like he wanted to skin her and use it as a robe or something.

"Don't you dare move," he hissed, eyes flashing, sitting up slowly and glaring at her before turning the full brunt of his gaze on Sebastian. "What. The Fuck. Was That?"

"A kiss. I got... carried away. Apologies, Boss," Seb said, feeling the faintest prickle of fear on the back of his neck under the withering gaze of the consulting criminal.

"That wasn't carried away. You were enjoying yourself."

"Is that a problem if he was?" Molly asked, then immediately wished that she hadn't. She went white as a sheet and swallowed hard.

Jim slowly looked at her. "Bolder than you appear... but I wonder how brave you really are."

Molly looked back at him, unable to break away, a sparrow caught in the gaze of a snake.

"Look at this, Sebastian, she's brave enough to stare me down. Most don't make it that long." He smirked, clearly please. "Very well. Now, dance for me, Kitten. I believe Moran has instructed you enough. Seb, back to your place," he ordered.

Seb let a little breath of relief out; neither of them had gotten punished. He walked over and took his place at Jim's side, coolly regarding Molly.

The pathologist let out a sigh that nothing had happened. Feeling more confident, she began to move again, her eyes closed as she shut out the two men and focused on herself for the moment. Her hips rolled and circled and her hands made languid patterns in the air, almost as if she were tracing along the skin of an unseen lover. She tilted back her head and let her hands slowly draw down her bared throat, down to cup her breasts, then down her abdomen to rest at her hips briefly as she danced for the both of them. Jim smiled, leaning back against the pillows as his fingers came up to trace on Seb's arm, his nails digging in hard. "She learns fast," he purred, eying her movements as his trousers began to slowly constrict. "Oh, and she's good, too."

Seb nodded and had to agree, his trousers suddenly growing tight as he followed the path of her hands. Molly opened her eyes, half-lidded, to gaze at the two men in front of her: the powerful assassin and the brilliant mastermind. Both of them were watching intently, and she felt a little thrill go through her at the sight of the tents beginning in their trousers.

"Come here, little Kitten. Daddy wants a kiss now," Jim purred lazily, stretching out on the bed and beckoning to her. She stilled her movements and walked over to the bed before bending down and just brushing his lips with hers, her long hair falling over one shoulder in a curtain.

He slid his hand up under her hair and held on tight, pressing her closer. "A real kiss, Kitten. Daddy wants to see what you can do."

She pressed her mouth to his then, gently nibbling his lower lip and then swiping her tongue across where she had bitten lightly, before silently requesting entry into his mouth. Seb had to reign in his jealousy and want; the two factions were warring in his head. One wanted to toss the frail woman off of the Boss and take over for her, the other wanted to show her just how to kiss the man. He growled low in his throat at his confusion.

Jim dug his nails into Seb's arm, a warning. He pulled Molly back from his face, eyeing her with amusement. "So fragile... so easy to break," he murmured. He sat up, looking back and forth between the assassin and the pathologist. "I do believe Sebby wants to show you something, Kitten," he said, releasing Molly's head and gesturing for her to sit on the bed. He swung his legs over the edge, swinging them like a child as he grinned cheekily up at Seb. "Don't you, Tiger?"

Seb smirked and nodded. "Now pay attention; this is how you properly kiss the Boss," he told the woman sitting on the bed. He wound his fingers into the dark hair of the consulting criminal and roughly claimed his mouth, nipping his lips and making their tongues twine. It was hot and possessive, and Molly felt the blood rush to her face again. Jim growled, kissing back ferociously and losing his fingers in the tangled, blonde curls, tugging the hair and clawing at the blonde's scalp as he drank in the sniper; Seb moaned into the shorter man's mouth as he wound his fingers through his hair and reciprocated viciously. Molly could merely watch and feel decidedly warmer, squirming slightly where she sat.

Finally, Jim broke the kiss, fully hard and face flushed. "Good boy," he purred, stroking Seb's cheek. Both men looked over and nearly started laughing at the red-faced girl on the edge of the bed. "Think she's ever been kissed like that, Tiger?"

Seb snorted. "Since she's looking like her face could set fire to something, I'm thinking 'no'," he said, smirking lazily.

"Hmmmm, do you want to teach her, or shall I?"

"If I do it, you're going to get jealous," Seb said, although the idea appealed to him. He got to kiss the 'Kitten', show her how to really let loose, and make the Boss all possessive.

"Yes, but you might attack her if I do. Fine, then, get this over with, Seb."

Seb slunk over to where the slight woman was sitting and cupped her face in his hands. "Relax," he ordered, and then claimed her mouth like he had Jim's, rough and hot and passionate, all tongue and lips and teeth. He tugged at her hair slightly and was rewarded with a small squeak from her and her winding her fingers through his hair. She nibbled at his lower lip and he couldn't help but shiver a bit at the small, sharp feeling of her teeth. Molly could barely breathe, the small part of her brain that was still functioning making air rush in and out of her nose. She tugged hard on the blond curls as she opened her mouth even more, almost begging for him. Her toes were curling and she couldn't sit still, her nerves on fire.

Jim fought down a wave of jealousy, his lips still swollen from Seb's kisses. He'd need to stop this soon and take them both if he wanted to keep them alive. Seb broke the kiss after he glanced at Jim, who was staring at them a little too intently. "You're right, she is a quick study," he said to the shorter man.

Molly was reeling as he parted from her, her eyes almost clouded over with desire after what had just happened. Her brain was barely functioning, and she was panting lightly after the sweet oxygen deprivation that she had been subjected to.

"Strip, both of you." Jim tugged off his own shirt and tie, baring his pale chest, still watching them closely, trying to decide just what he wanted.

Molly flushed as she worked off her shirt, undoing one button at a time to expose a line of pale skin down to the waistband of her jeans. She unbuttoned and unzipped them and slid them off, keeping her shirt on, the white fabric of it framing the darkness of the downy hair between her legs, her nipples piquing in the cooler air of the room as she kept her eyes downcast and chewed nervously on her lower lip. Seb's eyes widened before narrowing, his lip curling in a snarl as he shimmied out of his jeans. Brazen hussy, he thought, fighting hard to keep himself in check and not wrap her in blankets to hide her from Jim's sight. He hated how jealous he was, especially when he saw Jim's lip curling in a leer, the one he always used on Seb when the sniper was drenched in blood and about to get shagged into the next week.

She swallowed, looking at the sniper as he bared himself. Now that she actually had the opportunity to really look, her eyes went to the place between his legs that jutted proudly upwards. Oh my... it was a lot bigger than she had thought it was. She quickly averted her gaze and let her eyes wander over to Jim, who was working off his clothes. He wasn't as muscled as Seb, and he was a good deal paler, but he was still quite attractive. He met her gaze with a leer that made her heart speed as she finally dropped her last piece of clothing, the shirt that still hung from her shoulders.

Finally deciding, Jim scooted to the center of the bed, sprawling. "Kitten, in my lap. Sebby, behind the girl. Let's see what she can really do."

Molly gingerly climbed into Jim's lap, gasping as his arousal brushed against her, a little nervous about what was going to happen.

"Condoms, Sebby."

The assassin grinned and brought out the protection, giving one to the Boss before opening the other and rolling it over himself. Jim opened the package, making sure Molly was watching before sliding it over himself. "Now, Kitten, I do think you know what to do."

She nodded and lifted herself, brushing her entrance over the tip of him before sinking down with a gasp, her eyes rolling back slightly as he filled her.

He hissed, fingers digging into her hips. "Fuck, Sebby. You weren't kidding. Take your place, Tiger," he added as he pulled Molly down so that she was flush with him, his brown eyes pouring into hers.

Seb grabbed the lube and worked it over himself and his fingers, easing one into her arse. Molly jerked and keened at the invasion, clutching hard at the man in front of her. It was uncomfortable, and she cried out as a second finger was added. She squirmed, trying to get away from it, but it only served to work the assassin's finger's deeper as she writhed.

"Shhh, relax, Kitten," Jim purred, running his fingers through her hair. He pulled her in for a kiss, taking it the way he wanted, a bit rough and enough to make her breathless.

She could barely breathe after he was through kissing her. The burning pain of the new sensation of her arse being stretched had faded into a more tolerable ache and even a few zings of pleasure as Seb worked his fingers in her. He slowly removed them and replaced them with something much larger. She swallowed and tried to relax as he pushed in, going slowly. She cried out and dug her fingernails into Jim's skin as Seb buried himself in her, too tight for him to move much. "J-jesus FUCK..." the blonde man moaned as he rested his head on her shoulder. She was so tight that he could hardly move to thrust, only a couple of centimeters, if that.

"Always tightest the first time," Jim crowed, removing her hands from his skin and placing them around his neck before sinking his teeth into her neck and grinding up, the sensations all the more intense and tight because of Seb, his Seb. His fingers danced over the sniper's hand on her hip, tracing patterns and words for the man to decipher

Molly cried out as she felt ridiculously full in both orifices, the sensation of having both of them inside her, rubbing against each other, very odd. She keened even more as Jim sank his teeth into her neck and thrust up. He moved her hands from his shoulders to his neck so she could better hang on as he thrust again. Seb grinned as he deciphered the words that Jim was tracing on his skin: Mine. Tiger. Kitten. MINE.

Finished writing, Jim scratched his nails into the back of Seb's hand. "Slowly, Sebby dear," he panted, working his hips in slow circles as his arms came up to hold her tight to him, bracing her against the pressure and preventing her from hurting herself. Seb groaned. It was taking a considerable amount of willpower not to start pounding into her, rough and fast. But that would hurt Kitten, and that would displease the Boss. So, he slowly, slowly, pulled back a bit before slowly thrusting back in, listening to the noises that she made because of the two of them. Molly gasped, her eyes rolling back into her head as Jim clutched her to him and worked in languid, lazy circles within her as Seb slowly withdrew and thrust back in. Her brain felt as if it were on overload, trying to make sense of everything that was going on.

"Good boy," Jim whispered. They would need to work on this so that it wasn't so fucking slow in the future, but right now, this was better than dessert. He lifted his lips to her ear and cheek, nuzzling, licking, and nipping at the skin. His eyes teased the sniper. Don't you wish you were here instead of her?

"Yes..." Seb breathed, answering aloud the question that the Boss had asked silently. Molly was panting as the criminal set to work on her skin with his tongue, lips and teeth, shuddering against him as he moved. Time seemed to slow and stretch and somehow, she felt herself on the brink. She tried to withhold, though, not knowing if she needed permission first.

Jim's fingers rubbed ever so lightly on her back. "Not gonna last much longer, I think," he whispered in her ear. "So you can come if you want."

Molly nodded and it only took a few more thrusts from both of the men inside her to send her flying, screaming out garbled nonsense that was a mixture of 'Seb' and 'Boss' as she shattered, contracting, pulsing and fluttering around both of them. Seb lost it as she came around him, her tightness even tighter with the spasms of her pleasure. He growled as he spent himself into the condom in long, shuddering spurts, resisting again the urge to just snap his hips into hers.

Jim purred and moaned as she constricted, thrusting slowly in the increased tightness until he too came, snarling wordless cries before sinking back into the sheets. "Slowly, Sebby," he murmured, holding Molly tight to him still. Seb nodded and slowly, oh so slowly, withdrew from her. He couldn't help but feel the jealousy rage within him as he disposed of the condom, watching the Boss hold her tightly. That should be him there, not her.

Molly was panting wildly, shaking from the aftershocks of her pleasure, feeling drained and wincing a bit as Seb withdrew from her. Jim, however, was still inside her, holding her tightly to him. She couldn't help but nuzzle into him, seeking warmth as the sweat dried on her skin. He released her, pushing her off him as he disposed of the condom. "I don't cuddle," he hissed. "Now, go. Good pets get to sleep through the night. Enjoy it while you can."

She stumbled as she was roughly shoved off of him. Gathering her clothes and limping, she walked back to her room, tears pricking her eyes for no reason. Seb smirked as he watched her leave.

"Shut the door, Sebby. She's a bit emotional."

Seb did as he was told. "Do I have to leave as well?" he asked, arching a brow.

"No, I want my Tiger close, especially when he's feeling so jealous."

Seb couldn't help but grin triumphantly as he got into the bed next to his Boss and worked his way close, purring, sounding for all the world like the tiger he was nicknamed for.

In the dark stillness of her room, Molly curled up onto her bed and cried softly, feeling soiled and shamed.

oOoOo

Jim smirked and wrapped an arm around his sniper. "How long before she starts crying? Or will she be a big girl and learn to deal?" He kissed Seb's forehead, wrinkling his nose slightly. "Hmmm, you smell like her, not sure I like it."

Seb snorted. "Bet you anything that she's crying now. And you smell of her too; at least we have the same reek on us," he said cruelly.

"I'd rather smell of you... and you don't have to go easy with me, Tiger. I'm not a mewling quim." (1)

Seb groaned. "As much as I would love to take you up on that, Boss, I physically can't. I'm worn out," he said regretfully.

"Too bad. I was gonna let you do whatever you wanted with me, but now, perhaps not." Jim wriggled under the covers. "You'd have to be a really good boy to get that offer again."

Seb blinked. "Fuck physically can't... lemme try," he begged.

Jim raised an eyebrow. "You think you can, Sebby dearest?"

He stroked himself and smirked as he felt himself harden. "See for yourself," he purred and ground into the smaller man, making him feel the effect.

Jim grinned. "What was that about 'can't?' You were holding out on me Sebby."

"Well with motivation like what you gave me, I can transcend human limitations," he said, leering wolfishly.

"All that army training, hmmm? I want to taste your mouth, Tiger. You were holding back earlier."

He claimed Jim's mouth in a searing kiss, not holding back, biting and sucking and licking, crushing the smaller man to him. Jim growled, moaned, and gasped, not liking surrendering his control but body blissing out with the power of his sniper. Breaking the kiss to stare into Seb's eyes, his own black with lust, he asked, "What exactly do you want with me, pet?"

"Whatever I can get," he replied, pinning the criminal to the mattress and rutting against him.

"Mmmmmm, darling," Jim purred, pressing his head back into the pillows, feeling himself grow hard. He may have come earlier, but it wasn't nearly as satisfying as he'd hoped for.

Seb bent and sank his teeth into the flesh of the consulting criminal's shoulder, feeling his own eyes flutter shut as he felt the man beneath him grow hard. Managing to tear himself away, he found the condoms and lube again, slipping one over him and slicking his fingers again, pressing two into the tight entrance. Jim shrieked, thrashing underneath Seb until the initial surprise wore off and suddenly he was melting, the fingers stretching him and fucking him gently. "Oh god Sebby."

The assassin grinned, his eyes almost black with lust as he curled his fingers and worked them in and out gently. He pressed the digits inwards until he brushed Jim's prostate and thrust a couple of times, hitting the sensitive bundle each time.

"FUCKINGSHITOHJESUSSEBBYTIGER!"

He grinned and withdrew his fingers, replacing them with his cock, groaning as he sank into his employer and his lover, snapping his hips to bury himself all the way to the hilt, stilling himself so he could regain a modicum of control before he began thrusting.

Jim keened as Seb entered him, the sniper abso-fucking-lutely enormous. He bucked up against Seb, trying to take more even though he was stretched ore than he ever had been. "You- are- huge."

Seb purred at the ego stroke. He withdrew, leaving the smaller man whimpering, before thrusting in again, beginning to set a moderate pace. Jim fisted his hands in the sheets, writhing in pain and pleasure. "Should- let- you- top- more- often."

"Oh, that would be fan-fucking-tastic," Seb panted, driving in hard on the last word, hitting Jim's prostate with the tip of his cock.

Jim screamed, arching fully off the bed. "AGAIN!"

The assassin grinned, showing off the points of his teeth and did as he was told, withdrawing almost completely before thrusting in hard and hitting Jim's prostate once more. Jim's eyes rolled back into his head, an almost unintelligible stream of curses, threats, and declarations pouring from his mouth

"You-gonna-come-for-me-hmm?" Seb panted between short, hard, rapid thrusts, loving the way that the man beneath him was coming undone.

"Fuck-yes-Sebby," Jim panted, his tongue loosened, his body twitching and spasming uncontrollably. "Make me- scream- your- name."

"What the- Boss wants- the Boss- gets," he growled, slipping a hand between them and working Jim's cock in long, hard strokes, in time with his thrusts.

"You- bet- your- tight-" Jim never finished his sentence because he was coming so hard he was seeing stars. "SEBASTIANMORANITHINKIFUCKINGLOVEYOU!"

Seb groaned and cried out as Jim tightened and quaked around him. "GOODHOLYGODYESBOSSYESOHGODYESILOVEYOU" he screamed as he came, before he collapsed on top of his lover, breathing hard.

Jim waited for his sight and speech to return, his hand reflexively moving through Seb's blonde curls. "My pet... my tiger..."

He purred at Jim's touch. "Boss..." he said reverently, not daring to say anything more.

"You loooooooove me."

Seb looked into the deep brown eyes of his employer. "I do," he said, his voice and face completely serious.

Jim gave a high pitched chuckle. "Good. Because I think I loooooove you too, you overgrown cat."

Seb's eyes widened and he blinked. "R-really?" he said, his voice almost childlike.

"I said it, didn't I?"

Seb didn't reply, he crushed the smaller man to him and claimed his mouth in a passionate kiss, breaking it only when he ran out of air. Jim left his mouth open for Seb, waiting until he broke the kiss before he tried to speak again but didn't get more than two words out before the sniper's lips were on his again.

Seb chuckled as every time the Boss tried to speak, he would shut him up with a kiss. If this was the only way to get him to stop talking, then he was fine with it. Finally, he stopped, because he had a question to ask. "So... about Kitten tonight. Why do we have her again?" he asked, curling his lip in disgust.

"Because I was bored. Because she was being interesting. Because I think we can use her for the Fall. Because she is so desperate for attention and eager to please that she'll do whatever we say, and she's afraid enough of the consequences to toe the line. And because I need something to play with when you're off on a hit."

Seb scowled, but knew better than to argue. Another thought came to him. "You were right about her with the scalpels... the way she looked at the knives in the kitchen? Damn," he smirked.

"Almost came in your trousers, did you?"

"Not quite. Only you can do that to me," he said, nuzzling into Jim's chest.

"Oh, sucking up are we?"

"Merely speaking the truth, Boss. I'll keep you informed should anything change."

"Hmmm, I could get used to this. You nearly called me by my name several times tonight, don't think I didn't notice."

Seb paled a little. "I'm sorry, Boss," he said.

"Say it. Say my name."

Seb blinked. "Jim..." he said, savoring the way it sounded.

The criminal's eyes closed. "Oh, yes," he purred. "I could definitely get used to that."

Seb smirked and kissed a line down his lover's chest. "Jim..." he murmured against the warm flesh, just to hear the name from his own lips.

"Again, Tiger."

"Jim."

"Sebby."

Feeling a little bold, Seb hovered just above the criminal's lips. "James," he whispered before kissing him.

Jim felt his body burn, his gut aching. "Fuck yes, Sebby," he purred, winding his arms around the man

"James..." Seb said hotly, crushing his lover to him, feeling his skin heat up. He knew he wasn't ready for another round... that last time was his limit, truly.

"You can call me that until the day I die, Sebby," Jim purred, kissing him until he thought his lips would explode. "But not in front of Kitten. Don't give her ideas. Feel free to call her 'Kitten,' though. She really will have to be tough if she wants to survive here." He rolled them onto their sides before curling up against Seb.

"Will do... James," the sniper said, smirking, before curling up as well, his eyes drifting closed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1)- I Regret Nothing (It's an Avengers reference if you haven't seen it yet)


	5. Scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He rather liked this, the cautious little Kitten asking about the bigger Tiger's scars.

Molly was miserable. She couldn't sleep; everything hurt from the lovema- no... it wasn't lovemaking...  _fucking_ ;everything hurt from that. She checked the time: nearly two in the morning. She rolled over, still sniffling, and made her way to the bathroom. She grabbed a towel and turned the water to as hot as she could stand it, letting the spray soothe her.

Seb had been drifting in and out of sleep, a big, stupid grin on his face. Jim loved him... no, _James_ loved him. James fucking Moriarty loved _him_. He was imagining all of the things he wanted to do with the man when he heard the shower start. He froze, starting to climb out of bed when Jim shifted, wrapping his arms around Seb's torso. Cursing silently, the blonde spent a moment working a pillow in to substitute for his body before getting up, making sure Jim was still tucked in before grabbing a pair of pajama bottoms and his gun, creeping silently down the hall.

Molly had her eyes closed and her head leaned back under the water when she thought she heard a noise outside the door. "H-hello?" she called softly, "Is someone there?"

Seb relaxed slightly. _Only Molly_. "It's me."

She stiffened. Seb. "I'll be out shortly," she said, her voice slightly colder than she intended, turning the water off, wrapping her towel around her.

"No rush. Thought you were an intruder."

She opened the door, the steam and the light billowing out of the bathroom. "Sorry, I was loud," she mumbled, moving gingerly to get around him and back to her room. Or such was her intent. He grabbed her shoulder more gently then he had ever touched her. "I was already awake."

She nearly flinched away from the touch but was surprised when it was gentle. "Oh..." was all she said, feeling goose bumps rise from the heat of his hand on her cooler skin.

He studied her, trying to put what he'd learned from being around Jim to the test. "Jim can be really rough and inconsiderate most of the time, well, all the time. You have to either deal with it or get out."

She nodded. So, he was basically like Sherlock. Except she wasn't infatuated with this man; his affections clearly lay elsewhere. Then again...this was _exactly_ like her with Sherlock, except it wasn't his work that he was in a relationship with. "And if I get out, I die," she stated.

"Well, yes, but I'm sure he made that clear before you agreed. How did it happen, anyway? He's been vague again." The sniper led her back to her room, trying to figure out what had intrigued Jim so much and trying to comfort her; a very small part of him actually felt fond of her when they both weren't fighting for Jim's affections.

She bit her lip. "He pretty much goaded me into it, but the fault is mine," she said, twisting the edge of her towel. "I had... ah... 'dated' him for a very brief period of time, and I didn't want to believe all the things I had heard about him being a master criminal. He was a sweet man when... when he was with me. But that was, of course, an act. So when I was concerned, I texted him to find out if what everyone was saying was true. _He_ said it was, in no uncertain terms and he knows how I work, apparently. He said he liked my 'claws' after I said something nasty to him and that he was coming to get me, and twenty minutes later, there you both were."

Seb shut the door; no point in waking Jim. "I wasn't too thrilled with him dating you to begin with, although I must say, you left a pretty sizeable hickey on his neck. He must really have wanted his plan to work to let you do that; _I'm_ not even allowed to do that, has to be below the collar where it can't be seen. And he is a master at goading people. Trust me on that one. It's far less painful to just do as he says." Seb gestured to one of his scars, one of the larger ones along his right shoulder. "Two years ago I gave him one that was visible, but I did also almost botch a hit and get stabbed in the leg, but, this is my souvenir."

Molly stared at the scar. It looked like a set of teeth marks combined with a corkscrew. Almost unconsciously, she reached out and traced it, fingertips light on the rippled surface of the healed-over flesh. Then she snatched her hand back, like she had been burned. "Sorry..." she said, flushing.

He chuckled, a kind of low bark of a laugh. "Don't be. I expected you'd be curious."

Her eyes wandered over the other scars that patterned his flesh like strips, like the tiger J-... the Boss called him. She touched a particularly impressive one that crossed his ribs. "How'd you get this one? If it were any lower, you'd be dead," she said.

He glanced down, grinning. "Now that, that was my first one. I hunted tigers for a bit after quitting the army. One took a swipe at me."

Her eyebrows went up. "Really? So that's why the nickname," she said, fluttering her hands a little.

"Well, I suppose. Boss always says I'm his Tiger anyway, but he didn't use that name until I'd been in his employ for a few months. I always thought myself his attack dog, but he proved me wrong as always."

She nodded absently. "Too graceful to be a dog," she murmured, and flushed again as she realized she had spoken out loud.

He raised an eyebrow. "You tend to think out loud. Try to keep that under wraps around the Boss."

Molly nodded once, swallowing hard. "I don't have any scars with as impressive stories as yours," she said, looking over his torso again.

"What else do you want to know about them?" He rather liked this, the cautious little Kitten asking about the bigger Tiger's scars.

She found a long one that ran from his left shoulder to nearly his right hipbone. "That one looks like it was particularly painful," she said, motioning to it.

"Yeah, hurt like a mother fucker when I got it. Of course, having the Boss slice you open and then use a red hot poker to cauterize and seal the wound will do that to you."

Her eyes went wide. "Oh..." she said softly. "And this one?" she inquired, pointing to one that rippled down his sternum, almost to his navel.

"Bar brawl, about two weeks before... before I started working here."

"Ah. What about this one?" she asked, placing her hand lightly on an almost starburst shaped scar on his left breast, a bit above his heart.

"Gunshot. That one the Boss actually fixed himself. Bastard didn't use any drugs, so of course I was awake the whole time and felt everything. That one actually wasn't my fault, but he won't admit to screwing up. I was not made aware of the fact that the mark would have men trained better than me protecting him. I made the shot but not before they got me. I was really lucky the Boss was attending the function to hear two shots. It only ever takes me one."

"Oh... well, I'm glad you made it... I mean, that you didn't die..." she said, her words getting tangled up in each other, her fingers fidgeting with each other.

He grinned down at her. "Yeah, same here. After patching me up, he gave me these." He gesture to three scars close together right at the base of his neck. "His nails are incredibly sharp."

"I see," she said faintly, briefly envisioning the scene: _Seb covered in blood, a rapidly-darkening gauze pad taped to the wound on his chest and the Boss kissing him within an inch of his reclaimed life, digging his nails into the skin on the back of his neck, not caring or noticing when they broke the flesh and the blood started running down the assassin's back..._

"He's jealous and possessive. There should be one on my lower back that he gave me when he thought I was flirting with one of his underlings. The man wasn't as lucky."

"So I gathered," she said, remembering how he had stopped them during their little dance session that had turned into something a bit more.

"Although, he really just seems to be possessive of me. Don't expect him to care about your well-being or your feelings."

"Again, I gathered as much," she said, frowning a little as she recalled how he had dismissed her right after their fucking.

"Any others you want to know about? Most of them seem to be from the Boss now that I think about it, but some are from war and Tiger hunting."

She saw one that almost circled his throat, like a collar. "What about this one? Did the Boss give you that?" she said, gesturing to it on her own throat.

Seb fingered the scar almost fondly. "About a year ago. Similar to the situation on my lower back, but I also had a bit of problem with his authority that day. He decided to teach me a lesson. Several lessons as I don't think I've ever been harder in my life but, being the sadist that he is, he would tease and then sit there. He gave me this to remind me of who owns him since he won't put an actual collar on me. At least, he hasn't yet."

She blushed a brilliant red and cleared her throat a little. " _Oh_." she said faintly, the room growing suddenly warmer as her mind wandered.

"I saw you staring before."

"Sorry," she said, apologizing out of habit.

"You're going to have to stop that or he'll give you scars of your own. He likes deference, but don't overdo it."

She nodded. "Thanks for the warning," she said.

"What else am I here for? Someone has to be the trainer. He'll just expect you to know."

"Well, thank God I have you then... a psychic I'm not," she said, chuckling a little.

"Don't call him one. He's not, but he can read us well enough to deduce what we're thinking."

She snorted. "I already know that," she said. "Worked with Sherlock, remember?"

"Yes... the detective..."

"A right git," she said, even as she remembered his piercing blue eyes and dark curls, sweeping into the morgue with that long coat of his, looking just so damnably _good_.

"You like him."

"I... just... yes," she said, finishing miserably. "Not like he cares, though. It's always 'do this', 'fetch that body part', 'black with two sugars, I'll be upstairs.' " she said, bitter.

Seb chuckled darkly. "He's the Boss's obsession. All he's talked about for weeks is what to do with him. He was positively gleeful before confronting the man at the Pool. Moron."

"They think so much alike it's scary," she admitted.

"Boss is more clever."

Molly wisely said nothing. In truth, she thought that Sherlock had one up on J-... the Boss, but if she said anything, she'd find herself being flayed alive in seconds. She merely nodded and made a noise of agreement.

"You're lying. You're trying hard, but you have to do better. Boss can tell how much you like the detective, told me as much after your first 'date'"

"Oh. Well..." she said, fidgeting. " _Fuck_." she finally hissed. She was horrible at lying, hated doing it _because_ she was horrible. And now she had to learn how to lie well enough to convince one of the most brilliant and dangerous men on the planet.

"The trick to a good lie is to separate how you feel from it. Emotions just make everything messy. Watch." Seb closed his eyes for a moment before opening them and staring at her. "I hate how scarred I am. The wounds and lines make me sick."

The only reason she could tell he was lying was because he told her it was an example. There was no change in his voice or inflection, no change in anything at all.

"See? It just takes practice. I happen to love every one of them, they make me more than I am."

She nodded slowly, taking in the information. The separating emotions was going to be difficult. But then she had it; she had to separate her emotions from her job when she had to do particularly difficult autopsies, like on the corpses of children. Those were always the hardest. She closed her eyes and steadied herself. Then she opened them again, and looked Seb straight in his blue eyes. "I'm not afraid," she said, her tone even and calm, her heart rate steady.

He raised an eyebrow. "Very good, Kitten."

She let the facade crumble and let out a deep shuddering breath. "Thank you," she said.

"You really should get some rest. I don't know if he'll wake you in the morning or not, but treasure it. It isn't every day that a pet gets this privilege on their first night."

"All right," she said. She leaned in and impulsively pressed a kiss to the scarred assassin's cheek. "Thank you," she murmured.

He froze before patting her on the head. "You- you're welcome." He turned and left, creeping back to the Boss's room.

She changed into her pajamas and got under the covers, counting her breaths before falling asleep.


	6. Stories and Phonecalls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just your typical morning under Moriarty's roof...or not. Is anything typical where Jim is concerned?

Jim watched Molly sleep from the doorway of her room. She looked so relaxed and peaceful, not at all the worried little brat she'd been the day before, expecting someone to hold her hand through everything. He sauntered to the bed and leaned over her, breathing on her ear. "Wakey wakey, Kitten."

Molly started as she felt hot breath on her ear and that terrifyingly gentle Irish brogue. She woke instantly. "Boss," she said, sitting up in bed and placing her bare feet on the floor, wincing a bit at how cold it was.

"No, no, don't get up on my account," he teased, grinning. "You're so skittish kitten," he purred, brushing hair behind her ear.

She shivered slightly at his touch; it was surprising just how warm he was. "What can I do for you?" she asked. Better to get that out of the way now.

He raised an eyebrow. "So reluctant... that won't do at all." He pressed a kiss to the corner of her mouth. "Did you like me better as Jim from IT?"

She turned into the kiss, her lips brushing his. "It doesn't matter anymore what I like," she said softly. "What can I do for you?"

"Reluctant yet eager. Very curious. Wonder if Kitten really does have claws. Sebby seems to think so." His eyes narrowed slightly. "He smelled like you this morning."

Her mind raced. Should she tell him about the conversation they had last night? Or would that just make him angry? And he'd know instantly if she was lying, even with Seb's pointers. Jim started to giggle softly. "Oh, relax. I'm not angry. Someone had to teach you the ropes. Now, you do need to be a little more enthusiastic about your duties. You _did_ agree to it after all."

"Sorry, Sir," she said. She breathed a sigh of relief that he wasn't angry... for now. "Do you want me to make you breakfast?" she asked, rising and wandering to her wardrobe to pick out some clothes.

He sat on her bed, watching her. "Not hungry. Bored."

She hesitated before she started to strip her pajamas off of her, feeling his eyes boring into her back. "Well... um... I could, I don't know, give you a back rub... er... read you a story," she said, naming random activities off the top of her head.

He watched her, his eyes memorizing every detail of her body. "Don't want to bother undressing, but perhaps a story would be nice. _Don't_ be boring."

She paused slightly in her routine, sliding a shirt over her head and a skirt up her legs. "All right," she said slowly, racking her brains for a story. She began, telling one of her favorites: the old Greek myth of Eros and Psyche. (1)

Jim lay back against her pillows, closing his eyes and letting her voice wash over him. She clearly had a gift as a storyteller... his brain kicked into third gear, plans solidifying and falling into place, several serious problems he had been mulling over clearing up with a simple, elegant solution. He smiled.

As soon as she had finished that one, Molly launched into another: Hades and Persephone. Her mouth quirked up into a wry smile as she realized how her situation was somewhat similar. _How ironic. Except no one is looking for me, and I have no idea how many pomegranate seeds I've eaten_ , she thought. (2)

"Very fitting," he murmured. "I suppose you see me as Hades?" he interrupted.

"I guess... well, you have your own Cerberus," she mumbled.

Jim barked a laugh that turned into full on howling. "Goodness me, Sebby as my fearless guardian," he gasped as he wiped tears from his eyes. "C'mere, Kitten. Daddy wants a kiss for the wonderful stories."

She obeyed, sinking next to him on the bed and kissing him, remembering Seb's pointers from the night before: gentle at first, then rough and vicious. Jim growled softly, pulling her close. " _Much_ better," he purred.

She responded with a sharp nip to his lower lip, then drawing her tongue across the place she had bitten. He carded his fingers through her hair before running his hands down her body, touching and stroking. Molly arched into his touch, letting a soft sound escape from her throat as he moved down her body. Jim smirked against her lips and pulled back. "Another time, Kitten. Daddy as to work now."

She couldn't help it; she pouted.

"Is my little Kitten disappointed?"

She swallowed. "A little. But you have work. I can wait."

"Very true. Good girl." He sat up before crushing them together and kissing her breathless before rising. "Good pets get good rewards," he said before leaving.

She sat back on the bed, hard, her mind reeling from the kiss. Absently, she wondered what her reward was. She wandered the halls and found herself in the library once more, might as well stock up on more stories in case he wanted another one.

oOoOo

Jim sat down at his desk, smirking to himself, already jotting down ideas and plans. He picked up his mobile and fired off a text.

_Kitten likes you, Sebby. JM_

Seb smirked as he read the text; he was on a stakeout and nothing was happening... deadly dull. _Oh really? -SM_

 _Oh yes. Painfully obvious. She also happens to be a good storyteller. Just gave me the_ _inspiration I needed to finish my plans for the Fall. JM_

 _Huh... so she's actually good for something! That's nice to know. -SM_ He felt a bit of a warm tingle on his cheek, the spot she had kissed the night before. He absently rubbed the place with the back of his hand.

_Indeed. JM_

Jim dialed his sniper, smirking. "What are you wearing?"

Seb picked up and chuckled roughly at the question. "What I always wear during a hit, Boss: standard black everything, black leather gloves," he said.

"Mhmmm, bet you'd love to slap me with one of those gloves."

"I would, if I didn't know you'd probably tear strips of my skin off and use them as shoelaces..."

"Don't be boring. I'd make a suit out of you, Tiger."

"A suit? I'd be more like a pair of pajamas. Although a morbid image, it's a bit nice... you curled up in my skin, falling asleep," he said, grinning, the points of his teeth showing.

Jim purred. "I like sleeping wrapped up in you. So, you're wearing your hit gear. I'm standing behind you in your favorite Westwood."

"I can almost feel you breathing down my neck. Good job that my hit has already happened or you'd distract me. One shot kill, through the heart, clean and neat as always."

Jim shivered. "You're so hot after a kill, never breaking a sweat. I wrap my arms around your waist, pressing into your back."

Seb bit his lip to stifle a moan. "I can feel you; you're already hard against me, and it gets me so hot. You know how I get after a kill... a stiffy that would break concrete."

"My hands slip down and palm you through your trousers. It's a crime to keep you all wrapped up, but it means that I get to peel away your layers... one... by... one."

Seb gritted his teeth and rubbed himself through the black fabric of his trousers, rock hard already. "Oooh, yes... unwrapping me like I'm a present. Your gift, always. I want to peel you out of that suit, watch it fall to the ground..." he said, a little breathless.

Jim rutted against the desk as he fumbled for tissues and lube. "I trace my fingers over the scars on your back before sinking my teeth into that lovely muscle, licking and biting, leaving new marks on you."

"Ff-fuck, Boss, I can feel your _teeth_ ," the sniper groaned, tearing off a glove and slipping his hands beneath his trousers to cup himself, stroking along his length.

Jim grinned, showing all his teeth. "You turn to face me and I yank you down and ravage your mouth with my tongue, dragging my nails down your chest. I don't touch your cock, don't even grind against you."

"Oh G-goddammit, Boss... always such a tease," Seb whimpered, bucking into his hand as his cock twitched. "I give back as good as I'm getting, biting at your lips, sucking on your tongue..."

Jim growled. "And you're fucking amazing. I tug town your trousers and tear away from your lips to lick your absolutely _enormous_ cock."

Seb hissed as he gripped himself a little tighter. "Your tongue is so hot and wet... it's taking all I have not to buck forward into that sweet mouth of yours."

"Go head. Fuck my mouth. Make me swallow you."

"Oh _God_... I... I grab your head, winding my fingers through your hair and thrust forward, making you take me all the way in, making you swallow me."

Jim's head dropped to the desk as he slicked himself and stroked hard and fast. "Fucking hell- I swallow with you in me, licking and nipping gently, sucking as hard as I can. Your fingers in my hair are so _good_ , Sebby."

"And your mouth is so hot... Jesus. I start thrusting, nearly coming all the way out before driving back in, pulling on your hair, feeling your tongue wrap around my cock..." Seb worked himself faster, spitting into his hand to relieve some of the friction.

"Harder Tiger, make me gag on you... I suck when you hit the back of my throat, feeling you shudder."

"Nngh... I go harder... j-just like you want... just like I _need,_ " he panted, feeling himself nearing the end.

"Come in my mouth, Sebby. Make me taste you."

"OhJesusFuckingChrist _JAMES_... I'm coming..." he moaned into the phone, nearly dropping it on the ground as his hips bucked forward and he spent himself into his hand, shuddering violently, panting hard.

"TIGER!!!!!" Hearing Seb come with his name on his lips sent Jim far over the edge, coming hard into the tissues in his hand.

Seb nearly came again as he heard his lover reach his pleasure on the other end of the phone... but the sniper was at work. He quickly cleaned himself off, still twitching from the aftershocks as he tucked himself away. "God, Boss... that was fucking fantastic," he said, somewhat hoarse.

Jim chucked, wiping himself down and zipping his trousers up. "You weren't so bad yourself, Tiger."

Seb smirked. "Thanks. I have to go... it looks like the mark is finally on the move," he said, checking the target's position through the scope of his high-powered rifle.

"Get home soon, Tiger. I love you after a hit, but you look best in red." With that, the criminal hung up and left the office for a glass of water, his throat and mouth very dry.

Seb shuddered as he hung up; he knew that the Boss loved those up-close-and-personal jobs, the ones that got him covered in gore, usually someone else's. He grinned as he took aim. At least he had some more to look forward to when he got home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1)- Eros and Psyche: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cupid_and_Psyche
> 
> (2)- Hades and Persephone: http://www.infoplease.com/cig/mythology/hades-takes-wife-persephone.html
> 
> I just can't really be arsed to try and shorten the myths, too much editing to do. They really are marvelous stories, though. Read them especially if you aren't familiar. (Honestly, I just didn't want the notes to end up longer than the chapter) ;)
> 
> Happy reading!


	7. Scaredy Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The consulting criminal snorted as the opening credits rolled. "Seriously? A fiver says she's dead in the next five minutes."
> 
> "Oh, no question. Blonde, athletic, pretty? Dead. Add another fiver if she's killed as she's boffing the hottie with the crew cut," Molly snarked.
> 
> "You're on."

Molly wandered out of the library, looking for something to eat. It was nearly three in the afternoon, and she had foregone both breakfast and lunch in favor of reading. She started a little as she saw the Boss leaning against the counter, drinking thirstily from a bottle of water. He looked delightfully flushed and pleasantly mussed... she bit her lip. He must have been on the phone with Seb. She walked into the kitchen and started rummaging around the cabinets to see what she could find, settling for an apple from the fruit bowl and sitting at the counter a slight distance away from where he stood.

"Keeping busy, Kitten? And it's rude to stare even if your Boss does look so devilishly handsome."

"Yes, Sir... sorry for staring. Just taking a break from the library," she said, giving him a small smile before sinking her teeth into the fruit.

Jim watched her eat, a smirk playing on his lips; he took another sip of water. "Anything interesting?"

"Brushing up on my mythology and the traditional fairy tales. Not the cutesy ones," she said, wrinkling her nose. "The _real_ ones. Not many happy endings in those."

"No. Violent and bloody those are. Just the way I like 'em."

"Same," she said, baring her teeth in an unconsciously feral grin. He watched her mouth, her lips moistened with the juice from the apple and her face in a snarl.

She cocked her head slightly to the side. "See something you like?" she asked, feeling bold and a bit wicked.

He hissed. "You are far darker than I believed. Well Done, Miss Hooper. You have surprised me twice in the last day."

She raised an eyebrow. She _surprised_ him? Huh. "Thank you," she said politely. She finished her apple and threw away the core. "Do you want to watch a horror movie?" she asked eagerly.

"I always figure them out."

"Yeah, I know. But it's always fun to watch them scream and run and get eviscerated," she said.

He raised an eyebrow. "So where was _this_ feral street cat yesterday?"

"Hiding under the bed?" she suggested, smirking.

He offered his arm. "Well then, do your worst."

Molly took Jim's arm and grinned as they walked off to the impressive home theater in the den. She chose the bloodiest, goriest movies that she could find in collection and put the first one into the DVD player, settling back on the couch as the opening credits rolled, the font stereotypically chilling looking.

The consulting criminal snorted as the opening credits rolled. "Seriously? A fiver says she's dead in the next five minutes."

"Oh, no question. Blonde, athletic, pretty? Dead. Add another fiver if she's killed as she's boffing the hottie with the crew cut," Molly snarked.

"You're on."

She grinned, an echo of his shark's grin. They both ended up being right. "So, a fiver to each of us, then," she said, laughing as the pretty blonde screamed before getting decapitated.

"Indeed." He tugged her close so that she was resting against him.

She stiffened as he tugged her close but relaxed in his grip. She knew better than to fight. They watched the movie unfold, each death gorier and more pointless than the last. As the end credits rolled, she stretched. "You pick the next one. Popcorn?" she asked.

"Indeed. Plenty of butter and salt. Help yourself to a soda if you wish." He looked at the stack before choosing one and cuing it up.

"Thanks, Boss," she said as she wandered out, making the popcorn the old-fashioned way, on the stove in a saucepan. She used a lot of butter and salt and snagged sodas for the both of them before she walked back in. "Ooh, this is a good one!" she said as she placed the popcorn on the table in front of them and set the sodas down before she cuddled back into Jim, forgetting the fact that he 'didn't cuddle' as he had told her the night before. The criminal was enjoying himself. Another surprise. He smirked as he thought of Seb's reaction to coming home and seeing them together on the sofa and decided to start snogging her when he heard the door to the flat open.

Molly made a surprised noise as Jim grabbed her and started kissing her, teeth nipping and tongue twining with hers. She didn't even hear the door to the flat open or Seb's footsteps as he followed the sound of the movie to the den. She was entirely focused on the man in front of her, especially the way one hand was wound through her hair and the other was resting on her lower back, pressing her closer to him. Jim purred as he explored her mouth, tugging them so that she was leaning on him with him underneath. He heard the footsteps approach and stop at the door and he waved with his fingers, no opening his eyes to look at the man.

Seb growled at what he saw: Kitten and Jim on the couch, snogging. And the Boss was surely the one who instigated it. Kitten may have been bold at times, but she was nowhere near bold enough to initiate. He clenched his hands into fists, the leather of his gloves creaking. Smirking, Jim broke the kiss, pushing Molly and sitting them both up. "Ah, Sebby, so nice of you to join us." Jim shifted to his left, leaving space to his right for the sniper. "Won't you join us?"

Molly's head was reeling from the kiss. "Hi Seb," she said, a bit dazed, smiling rather goofily at him. She scooched over as Jim moved closer to her to make room for the assassin on the couch. The taller man stalked over, glaring at Molly as he sat down, sitting closer to Jim and working off his leather gloves. "Successful hit, Boss," he said, blatantly ignoring the woman.

"Very good, Tiger," Jim purred, leaning in and kissing Seb.

The blonde man rumbled low in his throat as his lover kissed him, winding his hands through the fine dark hair and claiming the other man's mouth. Molly watched them, a smile turning up the corner of her lips.

Jim pulled away. "Oh, Sebby. Jealous?"

"You _know_ I don't share well," he said.

"Too bad." Jim handed him the popcorn and turned back to the film, wrapping an arm around Molly.

Seb seethed, but took the popcorn, glowering at Molly. He paled, though when he heard the screaming from the telly. A horror film. Goddammit, Boss _knew_ how much he hated these things. "Permission to leave?" he requested.

"Not granted unless you're getting more soda or popcorn."

Seb hunkered down and glowered at the screen, trying not to pay attention. Molly looked quizzically at him, especially when he jumped as something popped up. "Seb...are you...scared?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You'd best shut your mouth, if you know what's good for you," the sniper hissed at her.

"Oh my G-... you _are_!" she said, smiling gleefully. The big, bad assassin couldn't handle horror; that was just too _rich_. Jim just sat back and watched, suppressing a smirk.

"Shut. Up," he ground out, baring his teeth. Molly started giggling. Seb retaliated and chucked a handful of popcorn at her. He would have liked to have slapped her, but standing orders were 'no damage.' This just made her laugh harder and throw the bits and pieces of popcorn back.

Jim caught both their wrists. "Now, now, children," he warned before pulling them both close, one arm around Molly's shoulders, the other around Seb's waist, copping a quick feel before resting it on the sniper's hip. Seb jumped but settled into Jim. Molly did the same, still chuckling slightly. The criminal purred contentedly, nice and warm from his pets. He rested his head on Seb's shoulder, tongue teasing the sniper

Seb shivered as he felt the heat of his lover's tongue against his skin. "You sure you want to do that with _her_ here?" he asked him quietly.

"She likes to watch. And I do what I like."

Seb's eyebrows quirked. "Never took Kitten as a voyeur. And I know that all too well," he said.

"You should have seen how she was eyeing me after our phone call," Jim whispered

"With you all flushed? Can't say that I blame her," Seb whispered back.

"Mhmmm, now shut up and watch the movie. That's an order."

"Yes, Boss," Seb said. He still jumped at parts, and he knew that Molly and Jim were snickering at him. He wanted to leave, much preferring seeing to his gun than watching this, but he had to admit, cuddled up on the couch with the Boss and the Kitten was... rather nice.

When the credits started to roll, Jim stretched. "More popcorn and drinks, Kitten. Tiger, your pick."

Molly stretched and rolled her neck, the bones in it cracking as she wordlessly took the empty bowl and sodas away, making more popcorn. Seb flicked through the movie selection: horror, horror, horror, romance ( _gag_ ), horror, horror, horror... ah! Action! Explosions! Just his type. He grinned as he selected the film and queued it up, waiting for Molly to come back with the refreshments.

Jim pulled Seb in for a rough, hot kiss as he returned to his seat on the sofa. "How do I taste, Tiger?"

"Like sin. And... butter, actually," he said, smirking.

"Hmmmm, wonder how you'd taste dipped in butter."

"Probably like a very buttery tiger," he responded, snorting.

Jim grinned as Molly returned. "All set then?"

"All set!" she chirped, passing out the sodas and the popcorn before reclaiming her place. "OOOH! I _love_ this movie," she said, beaming.

Jim glanced at her and then to Seb. "Who'd have thought Kitten enjoyed blood and guts?"

Seb raised an eyebrow. "Hmm... nasty, pretty kitty," he said, his lips quirking up.

"Oooooo, yes." Grabbing the popcorn, he began to eat as Seb started the film. Occasionally he'd lean over to whisper in Molly's ear and make her blush and then lean over to Seb and make him jealous by describing exactly what he'd like Gerard Butler's character to do to him...

Molly flushed a bright red as Jim whispered filthy things into her ear, especially during the love scene between Leonidas and his wife. Seb growled softly as Jim made him jealous with rather explicit depictions of just what he wanted to have happen to him; needless to say, everyone was hot and bothered by the time the movie was over.

When the credits rolled, Jim was extremely pleased with himself. "Who wants to kiss the Boss first?"

Seb didn't wait for Molly to pipe up; he grabbed Jim and claimed his mouth viciously. Jim squeaked, pulling Seb close, but then he felt Molly's hands on his shoulders.

Molly growled, a little pissed for Seb having stolen her chance; she decided no more meek Kitten. She grabbed Jim's shoulders and pulled him away from Seb, taking his mouth with hers, biting on his lower lip and winding her fingers through his hair.

Jim barely had time to breathe before Molly had claimed him, and he could hear how pissed Seb was by that

The sniper _growled_. That... BITCH! How _dare_ she take Jim away from him?

"Want me? Come and get me." Jim was out of Molly's grip and gone, flying from the room.

Molly reeled for a moment at the sudden departure of the man she was kissing, catching a flash of his shirt as he turned the corner. She rose, intent upon following him, but Seb had something to say about that. The assassin seized her arm, throwing her back onto the sofa and dumping the rest of the popcorn on her head before following Jim.

"You _bastard_!" Molly hollered as Seb tore out of the room, flinging the metal bowl off of her head. She shook her hair to clear the popcorn out of it, and then she was up and running, following the two men, hot on the sniper's tail. She managed to duck under his arm and pass him, her lightness and small size allowing her a quick burst of speed.

Seb lunged forward, knocking them both to the floor as he saw Jim disappear into the sniper's old room. _Bastard_. Molly wriggled and writhed as she was pinned underneath the heavier man, trying to struggle her way out from under him. He waited until she paused before leaping up and bolting down the hallway. Molly rolled and righted herself, flinging herself after the sniper, laughing like a child. She took a running leap and landed on his back, winding her arms around his neck as he skidded and ran into his room.

"Oi! Geroff!" He yelled as they tumbled through the door and landed at Jim's feet.

"Hmmmm, a tie. Now, whatever are we to do about that?"

Molly rolled off of Seb, looking at Jim upside-down, pink-cheeked and smiling. "Tiebreaker?" she suggested.

"Whatever do you suggest?"

Molly blinked and thought. "I'd suggest kissing, but that'd be an unfair advantage... Seb would win," she said, pouting.

"Mmmmmm, indeed. Tiger has a very talented tongue."

She rolled back over onto her stomach, flushing, her hair in disarray, tumbling wildly everywhere. "Actually, most of my suggestions would end up with Seb winning," she mumbled, wrinkling her nose.

The sniper lay on the floor looking pleased with himself

"Oh, stop that smug look," she said, poking him lightly in the side. He poked her back before pouncing, pinning her to the floor and tickling her.

Molly shrieked with laughter, struggling and writhing as she tried to escape. "N-no! St-stop!" she gasped between gales of mirth.

Seb refused, sneaking looks at Jim who was trying not to laugh. Molly managed to work her hands free and started dancing her fingers up and down Seb's sides to see if he was ticklish as well. The blonde just stared at her, slightly amused. "Seriously? Boss, she thinks I'm ticklish."

Jim grinned. "Oh, but Kitten just needs to know where, Tiger."

Seb paled. "You wouldn't-"

"Is that a challenge, Tiger?" Jim asked softly

Molly had observed them in the lull of the moment and figured out _where_ Jim was talking about. She moved her fingers from Seb's sides to the front of his jeans and brushed the covered area lightly, blushing like mad. He yelped, jumping back.

"Found it," Molly purred.

Seb glared daggers at Jim. "Fuck you."

"Oh, would you like to?"

"You know he would," Molly piped in, smirking.

"How about we both do? Settle the tie that way."

Jim raised an eyebrow. "Oh, now that is a very good idea, Tiger."

"Shall we, then?" Molly said to Seb, lips curling into a smile and raising an eyebrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first two films are intended to be generic horror films. The third is intended as /300/.
> 
> I'll try and get more chapters up tomorrow, but I need to sleep. Comments are more than welcome and are encouraged!


	8. Tiebreaker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Molly and Seb are both going to screw the Boss to break the tie, and then Molly is certainly in for a little treat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, a chapter of nothing but smut. Have fun.

_Seb glared daggers at Jim. "Fuck you."_

_"Oh, would you like to?"_

_"You know he would," Molly piped in, smirking._

_"How about we both do? Settle the tie that way."_

_Jim raised an eyebrow. "Oh, now that is a very good idea, Tiger."_

_"Shall we, then?" Molly said to Seb, lips curling into a smile and raising an eyebrow_.

The sniper grinned back at her. "You take the front," he said, standing and stripping. He looked pointedly at Jim. "You're wearing too many clothes, Boss."

Molly rolled up to her knees and crawled over to Jim, deftly undoing his trousers for him, trailing her fingers down his still-clothed and soft length.

Jim hissed his head rolling back as Seb (stripped bare now) pulled off his jacket and shirt, only loosening his tie enough that the shirt could come off. "Step out of the trousers, Boss," the sniper purred in his ear. Jim shuddered and did so, standing there in his pants as Seb trailed his fingers down the pale skin of the criminal's back while Molly pressed kisses along the waistband of Jim's pants, squirming a bit as she felt heat flare between her thighs as Jim twitched and grew hard.

"Goodness, Kitten, such a clever mouth you have," the criminal purred.

Gently mouthing his still-clothed bulge, she looked up at him, smolderingly, through her eyelashes, and, feeling bold, she started tugging his pants down with her teeth. Jim gasped as she freed his length, feeling Seb lend a hand and tug down the back part of his pants until the fabric was on the floor. Jim stepped out of them and kicked them away. "Well? I'm waiting."

Molly took the lead this time, closing her mouth around the tip of him, suckling gently before taking him into her mouth almost all the way, moving her tongue around him.

"F-fuck." Jim's hands went straight to her hair. "That's it-yes-good Kitten." Seb had gotten the lube and slicked himself up before bending Jim over and pulling the man's tie around his neck so that Seb was holding the long end like a leash. He ran one hand over Jim's arse before smacking it lightly and stroking the man's hole with his tip. Molly began drawing back, gently scraping her teeth along his length, before taking him into her mouth again and setting up a slow rhythm.

Jim groaned, tightening his grip in her hair only to yell as Seb breached him slowly. "You're- fucking-  _huge_ \- Tiger."

Molly made a little noise as Jim pulled her hair tighter, and Jim started to fuck her mouth as Seb began to move in and out of his arse. Thinking fast, Molly relaxed her jaw and took him all the way to the hilt, waiting. Then, she swallowed, just once to let him _feel_ it.

Jim shrieked, knees buckling as Seb drove in to the hilt at the precise moment that Molly swallowed him. His eyes were closed and his breathing ragged. "A-again. Both of- you."

Molly met Seb's eyes and waited for him to move. He did, and she swallowed at the same time, waiting for Jim's reaction. The pale man knew he couldn't take much more. "Fuck me, Sebby," he gasped as he pulled back out of Molly's mouth before thrusting in lightly, never going more than halfway in

Seb obeyed, moving slightly faster. Molly moved her tongue around the cock in her mouth, humming slightly as she lavished the organ with attention, before moving her hands down to play with the Boss's sack. Jim pulled at her hair, muscles in her neck bulging and straining until Seb hit his prostate and it was all over. He screamed as he came hard into Molly's mouth, clenching as hard as he could and fucking himself backward on Seb's cock. The pathologist swallowed all that he gave her, drinking down every last drop before swiping her tongue around the Boss, cleaning him before she released him with a soft pop.

Seb groaned as the tight ring of muscle contracted around his cock, milking his orgasm from him. He thrust three more times, erratic ones that were merely to ride out the throes of his passion. Molly was still shifting slightly, the heat between her legs flaring to a sizeable flame. Jim slid off of Sebby and sank to the floor, level with Molly. "Hmmmm, I think- Kitten needs- to finish. Sebby, you know what I need," Jim murmured, staring into Molly's eyes.

"Right, Boss. I'll go fetch it," the assassin said, grinning. Molly stared into Jim's eyes and smiled at him before averting her gaze demurely.

"Give us a kiss while we get you out of your skirt, Kitten."

Molly leaned forward and kissed Jim, languid at first, then her tongue twining with his, allowing him to taste himself. She ran her fingers through the slightly sweat-damp dark hair of the man in front of her. He purred, his fingers trailing down her sides before tugging the skirt off of her thin hips. He liked his taste on her tongue, very different from tasting it on Seb. He ran a single finger along her knickers. "Drenched," he whispered, pulling away to suck on her neck. Molly gasped into his mouth, maneuvering with him to get her skirt off and moaned slightly as he began to suck at her neck; she was sure he was leaving her a hickey.

"Kitten likes this, likes when the Boss gives her attention. Kitten's _really_ going to like what Boss and Tiger have in store for her."

Molly purred like the Kitten she was being described as Jim's fingers pressed against the cloth of her knickers. Seb returned with a formidable looking toy and the lube, smirking. She swallowed. _Oh. So that's what they had 'in store' for me_...

"Thank you, Sebby. I'll take that." The consulting criminal grabbed the lube and slicked his fingers before pulling her knickers off. "Lay down, Kitten. Daddy and Tiger are working now."

She nodded and lay back, opening her legs for them, feeling scared and pleasantly anticipatory. This was going to fill her well, maybe even to the point where it was too much, too fast, too soon. She didn't care, though. She _wanted_... oh how she  wanted. Jim stroked her gently before slipping two fingers inside her, curling and stroking but not touching her pleasure point on the outside yet; he relished her little gasps and whimpers of desire as he gently worked her open.

"Sebby, I think she's ready," Jim murmured after a few minutes, holding her down with his free hand. Jim pulled his fingers out slowly as Seb started up.

"Right, Boss." The sniper leaned down and placed the tip of the toy to her entrance. "I'll be gentle," he whispered into her hear before nipping her neck and slowly sliding it into her. "Any time you need me to stop, just say so."

Molly could barely breathe, nodding at Seb to show she understood but amazed at how gentle they were after the night before. She arched and keened as Jim tweaked her clit, feeling stretched as Seb slid the toy all the way in. "Stop for a sec... need to... adjust," she panted, holding on to Seb's arm. Seb nodded and stilled his movements, letting her acclimate to the invasion.

Jim continued rubbing and tweaking before shifting so that his left hand could continue working and he could lean up to see her face. With a single smirk, he kissed her hard, tongue invading her mouth and giving Seb the thumbs up.

Smirking, Sebastian slowly withdrew the toy before sliding it back into Molly as the Boss' fingers continued their work. Molly gasped and dug her fingers into Seb's arm and Jim's back as they worked her together, the combination of the size of the toy, the skill of the Boss' fingers and Seb's ministrations having her at the edge in seconds. She moaned into the hard kiss that Jim gave her, her breath coming in pants.

"Turn it on Seb. I want to feel the vibrations in her mouth."

Seb grinned wickedly and flicked the vibrator on to a middle setting as he worked it, and that was it for Molly. She arched and writhed and screamed as she came, the cries being swallowed up by Jim's mouth. He chuckled, pulling back for just a second. "Keep going. I want to see how many times that'll work."

Seb raised his eyebrows. _Going for multiples, was he? Damn_. He obeyed, though, continuing his work, thrusting the toy a little faster. She came again when Seb flicked it up to the next vibration setting, digging her fingers into the carpet and screaming herself nearly hoarse.

"That's a good Kitten. Sebby, she has one more in her. Pull out all the stops this time." He kissed and licked his way down her neck, nipping and biting a various points as his fingers danced over her, playing her like an instrument.

"With pleasure," Seb purred. He turned the vibrator up all the way and instead of speeding up his thrusts, he went torturously slow. Molly's eyes rolled back into her head, showing the whites as she came not once, but twice more, one right after the  other, the toy and the combination of Jim's mouth and fingers and teeth sending her over in rapid succession. She came with a garbled cry of 'Seb' and 'Boss', keening her pleasure loud and long, hips bucking wildly.

Jim was overjoyed, removing his hand and waving at Seb to stop. "Outstanding my dear," he purred, wiping his fingers off on her blouse. "Sebby, get her some water. You really shouldn't move yet. Brava, Kitten."

Seb grinned wolfishly as he slowly slid the toy out of her and turned it off, casting it aside. He went and did as the boss ordered. "Like... I... could... move... after... that..." Molly panted, each word an effort, glowing in her pleasured aftershocks.

Jim chuckled, kissing her forehead. "When you can move again, shower and then clean the rug. You've made quite a mess," he grinned, standing and collecting his clothes. Molly lay there, waiting for her heartbeat and breathing to slow to normal. When it finally did, she grabbed her clothes and dressed slowly just as Seb came in. "Sorry about the mess... your room is going to... ah... smell like me for a bit," she said, flushing as she took the glass of water from him and drank thirstily.

The sniper snorted. "Once you clean it, the smell will fade. This isn't the first time Boss has done something like this."

She nodded and went on wobbly legs to get cleaning supplies. On her knees, she scrubbed at the sizeable wet spot on the carpet near Seb's bed, making sure to get as much of it as she could, pausing from time to time to tuck stray tendrils of hair behind her ear. The blonde leaned against the wall, watching her as she worked. "You know, for such a timid little thing, you really had us both fooled."

"Everyone has multiple facets of themselves," she said humbly, though she smiled at the compliment.

"Cut the bullshit. You were playing us."

She stopped what she was doing and looked him in the eyes. "No, I really wasn't. It's more of... getting in touch with my darker side," she said after a moment's thought. "Although I wonder how much darker I can get. I _do_ work with the dead, after all. Well, I did..."

"You probably will again. I doubt the Boss would cut you off from that, little morbid Kitten. Although, you do have a _very_ dark side."

"Everyone does. Dual natures of humanity and all that," she said, waving a hand as she finished cleaning. She walked over and pressed another kiss to the assassin's cheek before she wandered out to put the things away. Seb's fingertips brushed the skin her lips had graced, his eyes following her out the door...  _Hmmmmmm_...


	9. The Truth. Now.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim needs to be careful how he plays with his toys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing like a little bit of early morning editing to get the day started. Lots of blood coming up.

Molly was feeling quite energized after their 'tie breaker' and set to cleaning up the kitchen, humming brightly as she worked, washing dishes, cleaning counters, then it was off to tidy up her room: make the bed, put away clothes, bla bla bla. "Seb? Boss? Any idea what you want for dinner?" she called down the hallway.

"Surprise me, Kitten. Sebby, don't answer."

Molly though for a moment before brightening with an idea. She tied back her hair and rummaged through the fridge, taking out the ingredients she needed. "Dinner's gonna be late tonight. Slow cooked food," she called to warn them. They could always find something to snack on if they got peckish.

"Take your time, Kitten. Daddy's very full after our little game."

Jim sat back in his office chair, feet propped up on his desk as he slowly worked out plans for the Fall, tweaking and refining so he could start the true plotting sooner rather than later. Her little inspiration with "The Storyteller" had done wonders for him, and everything was falling perfectly into place... pun intended, of course.

She prepared all the ingredients, then set them to cook in the crock pot, the air soon perfumed by the food. Since all there was left to do was wait until it cooked all the way through, she wandered back to the library and curled upon the sofa with another good book.

Seb was working out in the training room when he caught the first whiff of food, nearly dropping the barbell on his foot. He wandered into he kitchen and his mouth began watering at the heavenly smell.

Molly had waited about three hours when she went back to check the food. She was poking the contents of the crock pot with a wooden spoon when the assassin wandered in. "Hey Seb!" she said cheerily, a bright smile on her face. "Hungry?"

The sniper stared at the contents of the pot greedily. "Absofuckingloutely starving."

She laughed. "It'll be ready soon. Be a love and cut that up, please?" she asked, gesturing to the loaf of crusty bread that sat on the counter behind her.

He obeyed, slicing the bread into hunks as she stirred the food once more, taking a taste and furrowing her brow. She turned and tapped Seb on the shoulder. "Something's missing, need your opinion," she said, offering the spoon to him.

He opened his mouth, letting her spoon the mixture onto his tongue... just as Jim walked into the room. Seb swallowed fast, burning his tongue. He coughed and spluttered, grabbing his water from the counter and gulping. "Garlic" he rasped.

"Right! Garlic," she said, turning swiftly to the pot and fumbling for the powdered garlic and adding a few dashes.

The criminal watched Seb's reaction warily, his brow furrowing. "Sebby, wine. Kitten, set the table."

"Will do, Sir!" she said brightly, setting down the spoon to get bowls and cutlery. She moved lightly around the two men, missing (or ignoring) the suddenly tense atmosphere.

Seb retrieved the red wine, pouring three glasses and setting them at their respective places. He refused to meet Jim's eyes, not knowing for certain what the criminal would deduce. Molly set the places and brought the bowls back to the crock pot, setting the bread and butter down at the table. She spooned generous helpings into each bowl; she knew that everyone was hungry. "Dinner's served," the pathologist called over her shoulder, setting down the food for the criminal and the assassin first, then bringing hers over as she sat. "Hunter's chicken. Hope it's up to par," she said nervously, waiting for Jim to eat first.

Jim sat at his place, eyeing the food before taking a bite; it was actually quite good, but he was still very angry with Sebby. "Tiger, I do believe you have work to do," Jim said, starting to eat.

Seb swallowed hard, fear prickling up the back of his neck. "Right, Boss," he said, grabbing his bowl and some bread and standing, preparing to leave the table. Everything was confusing now...

"No, leave the food."

Seb bit back the urge to growl; he was _hungry_. But the Boss was angry, and it was always best to humor him lest he get another scar for his troubles. He set the bowl and bread down and stalked off to busy himself with 'work'... he really didn't have anything to do, but he'd find something to distract himself until Jim's mood passed and he could go eat. That left Molly alone with Jim at the table. The air felt charged to her, and she was decidedly nervous. This was the first time she had seen him show any sort of displeasure to Seb, and it set her on edge.

"Don't think I don't see what is going on."

Molly choked on a sip of wine. "W-what?" she asked, between coughs.

That was all the confirmation Jim needed. He began idly twirling his knife. "Between you and Sebby, you stupid girl."

She paled. Even _she_ didn't know what was going on. The knife moving between his fingers made the hairs on the back of her neck stand. Jim slammed the knife, burying the point into the table. "He's _mine_ , you understand?" His voice was very soft and controlled but his eyes burned like hellfire.

Molly jumped as the knifepoint disappeared into the wood of the table. "Understood, Sir," she said quietly, eyes wide with fear.

Jim settled back in his chair, lazily eating the rest of the meal. "You. Are. Replaceable. Never forget that. There are millions of women who would jump to be in your shoes. Men as well. Some of them have. Jumped, that is."

She shrank back, feeling three inches high. "Yes, Sir," she said as she watched him eat.

The criminal finished his food and left the room without another word, searching for Sebby. Molly sat there, alone, her dinner growing cold. She wasn't hungry anymore; even if she'd had the will to eat, the food would have turned to ash on her tongue. She wordlessly started clearing up, but she left a serving out for Seb, should he ever get back from his work.

oOoOo

Seb was back in the weight room, doing leg presses when Jim walked in. He stood, wiping the sweat from his brow. "Boss," he said, waiting for the man to speak.

Jim slammed the door and locked it, crossing to Sebby before the sniper could blink and punching him hard. "The fuck are you playing at?"

Seb's head rocked back with the force of the blow. "Don't know what you're talking about," he mumbled, trying to staunch the flow of blood from his nose.

Jim socked him again, nailing his jaw. "The fuck you don't. You with Kitten. Tasting her _food_? What, was today not good enough?"

His head rocked back again, teeth clicking together. "She just asked me if something was missing. Nothing funny going on," Seb said, hoping to appease the man in front of him.

Jim snarled, grabbing one of the throwing knives off the table. "You sticking with that story?"

Seb's lip twitched. "Yeah, I am, Boss. No funny business."

"Don't believe you." The knife was embedded in Seb's shoulder half a second later.

Seb howled as the knife sank deep into his flesh. "MotherFUCKER," he hissed as he yanked it out, letting it clatter to the floor, his black shirt quickly growing darker with the spread of blood on the fabric.

"You leave things in when I stick them in you, you lying sack of shit!" Jim screamed, grabbing two more knives and flying at Seb, slashing and stabbing, avoiding his major organs. Seb raised his forearms up to protect his face, stoically silent as the knives opened gashes on his sides, torso and back. He could feel the blood dripping from the wounds. "Yes, Boss," was the only thing out of his mouth, teeth gritted against the pain.

Jim carved his initials into the flesh of Seb's back, digging in the points of the blades until he was splattered with  red, the carpet was ruined, and Seb was an absolute mess. The criminal threw the knives to the floor. "You. Are. _Mine_. I fucking _own_ you." He picked up one of the knives, trailing the bloody point along the scar ringing Seb's neck, leaving a blood collar before throwing the knife into the wall and storming out. Time to teach Kitten a lesson.

Seb couldn't keep silent as Jim carved his initials into his back, screaming with pain as the knives did their work, but then the smaller man had reopened the 'collar' scar around his neck. He was able to see Jim stick the knife into the wall and storm out through the blood curtaining his vision. His eyes fluttered and he passed out, falling to the floor with a heavy thud.

oOoOo

Jim stormed to Molly's room. "Sebby has met with an accident. Tend to him, and then come to my room."

Molly went pale and her eyes went wide as Jim swept into her room, glowering like a thunderhead, covered in blood. She fumbled and grabbed for her deluxe first aid kit and ran, following the blood trail down the halls to the weight room. She found the sniper face-down on the carpet, bleeding from more than two-dozen knife wounds of varying depth. She felt vaugely sick as she saw the initials 'JM' carved into the flesh of his back. Molly quickly closed her eyes and steeled herself as she set to work, wiping off the wounds, cleaning and closing them. Finally, she finished and she back, exhausted. She rested for a bit, his head in her lap, waiting for him to hopefully come to.

The sniper groaned, his entire body on fire as light seared his eyes. He mumbled something, his nerves shot and the metallic smell of blood soaking into his head.

"Shh... I've got you," Molly said, her hands nervously fluttering before stroking his matted hair away from his face.

"Owwwwww," he whimpered, crying out as he shifted and put pressure on different wounds, coming to fully when he managed to bump his back, howling and twisting in pain.

"Stay still... I've just patched you up and I don't want you ripping your stitches," she said, her voice slightly stern, placing slight pressure on his shoulders where there weren't too many knife wounds.

He took several shuddering breaths. "MotherfuckingsonofabitchcarvingmeuplikeI'ma _turkey._ "

"I can see that," she said softly, swallowing hard. "I've never seen him so angry."

"He thinks something is going on between us."

Her eyebrows went up. "He thinks _what_? But... there's not..." she said, spluttering.

"Didn't believe me when I told him. He told you to come to him after you were done here? How long have you been tending to me?"

She looked at the clock. "It's been nearly an hour," she said. "There were a lot of gashes that needed closing."

"Fuck. I can't believe I'm about to say this, but I'm sorry. I'm sorry for what's coming for you. You can't stay here. Go to him now or it'll be worse."

She paled. "All right," she said quietly. "Thank you, I think. Ah... if... if you're still hungry, I left some food for you in the microwave," she said, rambling in her fear.

"I should eat, replenish the blood. I'll wait 'til you're in there. Can't risk him catching me. He'd rub the food in my wounds in this mood. _Go._ "

She stood and left, nearly running to Jim's room. She knocked softly on the door, heart in her throat and pounding in her ears.

"Enter."

She opened the door. "Y-you wanted me to come to you as soon as I was finished," she said, stuttering in her fear.

"You finished tending to him more than ten minutes ago."

"I wanted to be sure he woke up," she blurted.

Jim's eyes flashed. He was still covered in blood. It had dried and crusted around him, making him look undead as he walked over to her very slowly. "You...  _what_?"

"I... I wanted... to... to be sure that he returned to consciousness," she repeated, taking a step back as he advanced on her.

"Don't you dare move from that spot, you little slut."

She froze, trembling.

"Your orders were to tend to him: patch him up then return. I said nothing about making sure he woke. He's suffered worse than what I gave him. You need to learn your _place_ in this house. Strip then follow me." He went to his side table, pulling out several toys, ties, and cuffs and dropping them all in a bag. She stripped, fingers fumbling with the buttons of her shirt before she shed it and stepped out of her skirt, before removing her underwear and bra. She wordlessly followed him, biting her lower lip until she almost drew blood.

He led her to a spare room. "On the bed. Splay your limbs." He pulled what could have been mistaken for a microphone stand from the closet along with a large box with winches and gears and a hole.

She did, shaking, as she was ordered. She bit her lip again, this time breaking through the thin skin. He smelled her blood, his tongue wetting his lips. He bound her tightly to the bedposts before holding up the box. "Know what this is?"

She shook her head. Whatever it was, it looked frighteningly complex.

"You're about to learn." He placed it between her legs before plugging it in and lining it up properly. Then he took the stand and snapped a frighteningly large vibrator into it, positioning that over her clit. Finally, he gagged her with one of his ties. Molly bit the tie and whimpered; she had an idea what was going to come next, and began to struggle against the bonds that held her, tears leaking out of the corner of her eyes.

"You see, Hooper, all human beings are the same. They want the same things, they crave attention and affection and _attachment_." He spat the last word, "but when you work for me, you give up those rights unless I give them to you. and you haven't learned that yet, taking advantage of my indulging your little movie spree today. That's all it is. Indulging your little whims and fancies, but you forget-" he ran his finger down her face "-that I _own_ you now. Therefore, you must follow orders or you end up like Sebby did tonight."

She unconsciously flinched away from his touch. A word flashed through her brain: _Monster_.

His lip curled. "Yes, I'm sure you think that."

She started... she hadn't spoken out loud, had she? Right... deductive genius, not psychic. She whimpered behind the gag again, tears burning her eyes.

"You should be afraid of me. All good little pets are." He reached down and flicked on the machine to a low setting

She screamed into the cloth as the machine mercilessly pounded into her; she wasn't ready, and it _hurt_ , despite the low setting it was on. But the machine was just that; a collection of metal and gears. It didn't slow down and it didn't stop.

Jim squeezed some lube into her. "Can't have you tearing now, can't we?" he hissed, his fingers scratching light lines along her collar bone. "I could destroy you at any second for any reason. You're just so...  _fragile._ "

She wailed and cried, trying to twist away but the bonds were too tight. She knew he was speaking the truth, her mind suddenly shying away from a truly sick thought: _If Seb were actually in love with me, Jim would make him do it, would make him kill me. Slowly._

"Mhmmm, yes. To watch the Tiger kill something he cares about would make me quite happy, but you're going to make sure it never happens, aren't you?" He turned on the vibrator and lowered it so that it was pressing against her.

 _Jesus, is he actually a psychic_? she absently thought. That was last  thought she had; she shrieked as the vibration of the large toy above her came to rest firmly on her clit.

He studied her face, reading everything going through her mind. "I'm sure Sebby warned you what would happen if you called me that," he said quietly, flicking both toys up two settings. Molly couldn't cry out, just make strangled gasping noises as both toys increased in speed. She came with a shudder and an arch, straining against the bonds that held her. She was sensitive now, but the toys and the man controlling them were merciless.

"One."

She came twice more in rapid succession, each one stronger than the last, her toes curling and her breasts heaving with her rapid breathing. She writhed and twisted, twitching' it was beginning to hurt now.

"Two. Three. You did four before, but _Sebby_ was fucking you then. I'm your master now, Hooper." He turned the vibrator up one, keeping the machine the same, his own fingers trailing along her stomach and abdomen, almost tickling her. Her eyes rolled back into her head as she came a fourth time when he turned the vibrator up a notch, gooseflesh standing on her skin as his fingers barely brushed her.

"Four." He lowered his mouth to her, kissing his way up her naval to just between her bare breasts, taking her nipples in his fingers and tweaking them hard. She made a garbled noise behind the gag; the world had begun to go fuzzy around the edges now. He worked her nipples until they were rock hard, licking his way up to her collarbone before biting and nipping the skin there, tasting her sweat and fear. "Four _isn't_ enough, Hooper."

She shook and panted, arching again as another orgasm hit, right after he finished speaking, as if his words had wrenched it out of her. Her brain was beginning to short out and she couldn't breathe very well; the gag was hampering her from taking the full breaths she needed, despite her nose being free.

"Five. Nose, Molly dear. You really don't want to know what happens if you pass out."

She knew that something bad would happen, knew that it would hurt, but the pain and the pleasure and the fear were too much. Her world darkened as she came a sixth time, barely having the energy to twitch.

"Six." Jim shut the machines off, satisfied with her performance but, realizing that she'd passed out, grew irritated again. He sat on the edge of her be, digging out his cigarette lighter and heating up the little symbol of a magpie on his ring until it glowed. Turning his hand, he undid her gag before pressing the red hot metal to her ribs.

Molly woke to blinding, agonizing pain and the smell of burning flesh. She screamed, and screamed, and _screamed_ , till her throat was nearly torn bloody. Jim pulled the ring back, admiring the bird on her ribs. He undid her bonds, packed his things, and left without another word, tossing her clothes from his room into the hall before locking himself in.

She collapsed, whimpering, shaking and crying. She barely had the energy to move and she ached all over. She was a being made of pain and fear, and everything was against her...or at least that's what it felt like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh yes, a bit of a turn for the dark, isn't it?


	10. Separation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Does Jim need to be worried that the sniper and the pathologist are growing too close? What measures will he take to keep them apart?

Seb heard her screams all the way in the training room, wincing in sympathy. He struggled to his feet, stumbling to the kitchen. He knew Jim'd be locked in his room now, most likely to wank before falling asleep. The sniper needed water and something to help kick his blood sugar back up, and he planned to take full advantage of the criminal preoccupation to do so.

After what felt like ages, Molly managed to haul herself up and pull a robe that was hanging on the foot of the bed around her. She tried to stand, but her legs wouldn't hold her weight. She started crying again; this was humiliating. She crawled, half-dragging herself, into the kitchen. She was desperate for water to wet her parched lips and soothe her cracked throat. She coughed and spat blood; she had clearly torn something with the force of her screams, and she grimaced.

When Molly made it to the kitchen, she ran into Seb. She looked up at him; they were both pictures of misery, haggard and drawn. Without a word, the sniper handed her a glass of water, setting it on the floor and helping her to sit against the counter. He saw the blood on her lips and shook his head. _Sorry_ , he said with his eyes

She took the water and nearly spilled it; her hands were shaking too hard for her to hold it steady. She nearly started crying again as it slopped over the rim of the glass and hit the floor and her robe. She couldn't take the look of 'Sorry' that Seb had in his eyes; it just made things feel worse that he cared.

He dug around in a drawer for a straw, dropping it into her glass. Finally managing to drink, she rested her head against the counter with a 'thunk'. She looked tiredly at the blonde assassin. _I'm sorry too_ , her eyes told him. If it weren't for her being friendly, neither of them would have been in this mess in the first place.

He took his food from the microwave, forcing himself to eat it slowly. It did wonders for him, giving him fire and life in his veins instead of pain. "Where is it?" he whispered.

She knew what he was talking about. She undid the belt of the robe and pulled it aside, not caring if she showed her breasts; the magpie brand stood out livid against the paleness of her skin, the wings lifting high in flight as she breathed.

Seb lifted his foot, wincing as he tweaked stitches and cuts. His was right on the well-spring point of his foot, in the center of the arch. Molly sucked in a sharp breath as he indicated where his was. _The sickest thing was_ , she thought, _was that she was growing fonder of him now_. They were comparing battle scars. "Now I have one with an interesting story," she said, voice barely a whisper and bitter.

"Drink your water," he said "and rest your voice. That's gonna hurt like fucking hell for a good week. And we need to stay away from each other."

She nodded, sipping at her water, wincing as it went down her throat feeling like knives and shards of glass.

"Should see about getting his personal physician in here tomorrow to look at it. For now-" he refilled her water. "I can take this to your room, but that's it."

Again, she nodded. She tried to stand and nearly succeeded, before falling again, smacking hard to the floor. She thought she had no tears left, but she started to cry again, hot tears of shame and humiliation, misery and pain. She started the crawl to her bedroom.

He followed with her water, wincing in sympathy every time she fell. He set the glass on her side table before casting a furtive look around and scooping her up, tucking her in, careful to avoid her brand. "Be thankful it wasn't seven," he whispered before leaving, shutting the door behind him.

Molly felt a rush of affection as he tucked her in and fell asleep, worn out by her trials.

The sniper stumbled back to his own room, almost missing the mattress and not bothering to wrap himself in sheets, passing out sprawled across the bed.

oOoOo

Jim woke hours before Sebastian and Molly, showering and dressing before banging on both their doors. "Naughty pets don't sleep!" he yelled; it was five in the morning.

Molly woke with a start and a moan as the pain came back tenfold. She rolled out of the bed and managed to shakily find her footing, before opening the door a crack.

"Morning, Kitten. Vocal yet?"

She tried to speak but couldn't. It hurt too much.

"Hmmmmmm, suppose I should have that looked at... maybe later. Daddy's hungry." He turned to Seb's door. "TIGER!"

Seb woke as soon as he heard his nickname roared through the door. He rolled over and walked over, opening it. "Boss," he said, greeting him and blatantly ignoring Molly.

"Kitten's going to make us food, but I'm hungry now." He looked back at her. "Well, go on," Jim said, dismissing her before locking himself in Seb's room with the sniper. Molly shuffled off as she was dismissed. She felt a pang of pity for Seb as Jim locked himself into the sniper's room.

oOoOo

"I'm sure you're hungry, poor dangerous cat didn't get any dinner. How would you like a big, raw piece of meat to start your day, hmmm?"

Seb forced himself to smile, the expression a lie that came easily to his lips. " _Starving_.  And that sounds good."

"Get to work then. Daddy needs an apology for your behavior yesterday."

Seb sank to his knees, wincing at the tug and pull of the movement on his stitches, opening Jim's trousers and mouthing him through his pants, feeling him stir and harden under his touch. The criminal purred, stroking his hands almost fondly through the sleep-tousled curls. "Put that clever, lying mouth of yours to work, hmmm?"

Seb did as he was told, pulling the criminal's erection through the slit in his boxers before taking him slowly into his mouth, swallowing him down to the hilt, his tongue working around the shaft.

Jim groaned, his head rolling back. "Just like that, oh yes, my Tiger..."

Seb swallowed, letting the muscles of his throat contract around the sensitive tip before he set up a slow rhythm, suckling hard.

"FuckingyesSebbydon'tyoudarefuckingstop."

The blonde assassin complied, moving slightly faster, stopping every two or three motions to swallow.

"Ung-oh-yeah-gonna-gonna-FUCK!" Jim came hard, pounding into Seb's mouth as he poured his release down the man's throat. Seb took all that Jim gave to him, drinking down his release before gently disengaging himself from Jim's rapidly softening cock, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Done so soon, Tiger? Oh, and don't even think about a shower or touching yourself." Jim strolled from the room, heading for the kitchen. Seb hissed and growled as Jim left the room, his own arousal throbbing insistently against the restriction of his jeans before following.

oOoOo

Molly was at the stove making scrambled eggs. The coffee was brewing, and the kettle was on as well. Plates were set up on the table, along with silverware, and she tried not to notice as the consulting criminal strode in. Jim came up behind her, kissing her neck before going in the fridge for juice. He smirked when Sebby entered, clearly uncomfortable. The sniper sat down uncomfortably, waiting with a vocal stomach for his breakfast.

She jumped and shuddered as he kissed her neck. _Don't think about it, don't think about it_ , her mind chorused. She coolly ignored Seb as he walked in, waddling slightly from the bulge in his trousers.

"So jittery. Could it be you've learned you're lesson?"

Molly nodded, before setting the eggs on plates and placing buttered toast on the sides, giving both men their food first, being sure to serve Jim before Seb. She sat quietly as they ate, not eating anything herself, picking at her eggs.

"Bit bland, needs a bit of red." Jim grabbed the ketchup, painting his eggs red before digging in, making a big show of it all. Seb struggled to ignore him, fighting the urge to stroke himself. The pathologist recoiled slightly, moving away from Jim an infinitesimal amount. She tried eating a bite of her own breakfast, the food once again turning to ashes on her tongue.

"Oh dear, looks like Kitten doesn't want to have any fun."

Seb forced a smirk. "Pity," he said, leering at the Boss. "More for me."

Jim nodded his approval. "Very good. No more problems then?"

"None, Boss," he said. The lie fell easily from his lips, so convincing that he nearly believed himself.

Jim looked at him closely for a long while, Seb easily meeting his gaze. "Very well."

Seb easily held the Boss' stare; he was used to their little contests. But now it was different from before; there was an added undercurrent of tension. Jim finally released him and finished his food

"Any hits scheduled for today, Boss?" Seb asked, continuing to eat.

"Uhhhm, yes, and I need you to pick up a few cadavers here for Kitten."

Seb raised a brow. "So we finally get to see her work," he mused. That should be exciting.

"Yes, _I_ do. Pick up the cadavers, and then you are on a hit in Germany for the next few days."

Both of Seb's eyebrows went up. Germany? This was the first time that the Boss had sent him abroad for a hit in his employment with him. He usually preferred to keep Seb close. "Understood."

Jim nodded an cleared his place before leaning against the counter and watching the two. Molly ignored Seb, staring at the food on her plate before taking a drink of the coffee in front of her. Seb ignored her right back, downing the last of his tea and clearing his plate.

Jim smirked to himself, watching them ignore each other, but at the same time, it concerned him. Like it or not, he really did love the sniper in his own twisted way, and God help the girl if she stole him away. With a curt nod to the Boss, Seb said "Well then; I'll go fetch the cadavers and then be back to pack before heading to Germany." Molly sat silently at the table.

Jim nodded, staring blatantly at Seb's arse as he left the room. Molly didn't miss the blatant ogling as the assassin left the room. She sat for a moment longer before clearing her own place, scraping the barely-touched food into the trash. At least she would be kept busy today...

"There is a locked door at the end of the corridor by the entertainment room. There is a fully functioning lab back there where you will be working today."

She nodded. "Yes, Sir," she said, her voice starting to come back, hoarse as a raven's croak.

His lip curled. "Oh, and I suppose I'll call the doctor. Can't have you permanently damaged." He leaned over so that his lips were on her ear. "Of course, you will be more than broken if you make a move on Sebastian. Are we clear?"

She swallowed hard, goosebumps rising on her skin as she felt his lips move on her ear, his velvet voice giving deadly promises. "Yes, Sir," she whispered.

"Good." He kissed her cheek and swept off to his office, calling the doctor before sitting back, mulling over his newest problem.

oOoOo

Molly shivered. The room had gone ice cold. She made her way from the kitchen to her room, getting dressed and going through the motions of her daily routin:; hair combed, teeth brushed. She saw no use for makeup, but put on a little blush to bring color to her drawn face. She hissed as the cloth of her shirt came in contact with the brand. It hurt like a son-of-a-bitch, even through the gauze she had covered the wound with.

_Door's for you. JM_

She opened the door to find a stern-faced man with a satchel. So he really had called the doctor for her. She moved aside to let him in. He entered without a word and gestured to the sofa for her to lay down.

Molly did as she was told... well, gestured. She wondered why the doctor wasn't speaking. _Well, a vet doesn't talk to the animals he treats, now does he_? she thought bitterly. The man looked into her throat, brow slightly creased as he concentrated. Nodding slowly he rummaged in his bag for something. He came up with a bag of throat lozenges. "Vocal rest for a week," he said, his own voice very gravelly to hear.

She blinked. If this weren't so pathetic, she would have laughed. She saw the man out and shut the door behind him.

_If you're quite finished then, my office. JM_

Molly didn't reply to the text, instead going to the office and softly rapping on the door.

"Enter."

She walked in, shutting the door behind her, tentatively walking three paces to the center of the room, standing in front of the desk.

"Sit, Kitten." Jim was feeling far more relaxed knowing the Seb would be away from her for a few days, and he was back to his usual self. She obeyed; he seemed far more relaxed and less on-edge than usual. Molly wondered at the change, but was still wary; she would never be able to get close to him like the day they watched movies again.

He watched her carefully over the desk. "So, Sebby is bringing you three cadavers to work on. I want the vital organs removed and separated from one, the hands and feet cut off of the second, and the third taken completely apart. Just to see what you can do."

She swallowed and nodded. She shivered at the third... completely taken apart? She'd never done that before.

"I'm sure you're up to the task... after all, eager to please is right in your character description."

She would have sneered at him if she dared. But the brand on her ribs flared as she shifted, reminding her of just what would happen if she displeased him. She merely nodded again.

"Well, that's you broken in," he remarked, leaning back and propping his feet up on his desk. "If you must speak or have anything you wish to say-" he pushed a pad and pen to her. "You may do so now."

" _Thank you, Sir_ ," she wrote in her slightly childish hand. " _Would I be correct in assuming that there are lab coats, gloves, surgical masks and face shields in the lab_?"

"Of course. I keep my pets well stocked with whatever they need. It wouldn't be a proper lab without those things, now would it?"

" _No, Sir. Is there anything else you require of me, Sir_?" she wrote.

"Not at the moment. You may go and occupy yourself until Sebby returns."

She nodded once and took the pen and pad of paper with her, retreating to her now-familiar haunt of the library. Now all she could do was wait.

Jim sighed, pulling up the cameras and watching her for a moment before scrolling through the footage of the previous day, his eyes narrowing as he saw her kiss the sniper's cheek twice, saw Sebby tuck her in and get her a straw for her water. Jim Moriarty did not make mistakes, but he was starting to think he just might have, through no fault of his mind but through that of sentiment.

oOoOo

Molly heard the front door rattle and went to open it; Seb strolled through, wheeling a gurney with three body bags on it. He nodded at her curtly, not speaking as he brought the bodies through the door to the lab before turning on his heel for his room to pack before getting his assignment. Molly sighed. She looked around before writing something down on the notepad, hunching over it to obscure it from view. She tore off the piece of paper and made a show of crumpling it and throwing it away... when she had, in reality, torn off another sheet. She folded up the paper with the actual writing on it and tucked it into her sleeve. She managed to secure it in Seb's bag by the front door when he was busy elsewhere, then went off to the lab at the end of the hall.

oOoOo

Jim looked up when Seb entered, frowning at him. "Sit."

Seb sat, meeting the Boss' frown. "The cadavers are delivered and I'm all packed, Boss."

"She kissed you. You tucked her in. You gave her a _straw_. Why?"

Seb inwardly cursed. Of course the damned cameras would have gotten that. "I don't know why she kissed me. I tucked her in because she would've gotten cold and ill if she hadn't been under the covers. I got her a straw because she was too shaky to hold a glass after your punishment of her, Sir," he said, rattling off the answers, a habit left over from his military days.

"Practiced that, did you?"

"Just stating the facts, Boss."

Jim nodded. "Well, I lied before There is no hit, but you are going to Germany anyway."

Seb was incredulous. "May I ask as to why and for what purpose?" he asked. The Boss never sent him anywhere without express reasons.

"Yes you may, and if you suck up to me enough, I just might tell you."

"Boss... genius mastermind, criminal king, _James_... please tell me?" Seb purred, leaning forward.

Jim raised an eyebrow. "Forced, but I suppose I accept. You're too close to her."

Seb nodded slowly. "I see," he said. "In that case, is there anything specific you want while I'm in Germany?" he asked. Better focus on the trip while his brain sorted things out.

"Hmmmmmm, well, some weapons would be nice. Anything circa nineteen forty you can find."

"I'll see what I can get my hands on," Seb said, grinning, showing his teeth. Anything having to do with weaponry was always fun.

"I thought you might like that, Tiger." Jim shoved down his insecurities and stood. "I expect you back this time three days from now."

"I'll be here," Seb promised, standing as well and exiting the room. He grabbed his bags and was out the door. It was only when he was on the plane that he found something tucked into the lining of his carry-on: a small piece of paper, folded up. He painstakingly worked it open and found the writing on it.

 _Good Luck. Be Careful. -Molly_.

The assassin swallowed as something in his chest gave a funny lurch. He destroyed the note, setting it ablaze and watching the smoke curl off of it as it turned into a pile of fine gray ash.


	11. Longing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How will Jim deal with sending Sebby away? And whatever is to become of Miss Molly Hooper?

Jim left his office to find Molly in the lab getting ready. Each cadaver was on a different slab with clean, sterilized tool trays displaying wonderfully sharp instruments next to them. "All right then, Kitten, show Daddy what you can do."

Molly nodded and went to the first corpse, making deft incisions. She removed the intestines first, then the liver and the lungs. The kidneys went next, followed by the stomach and pancreas. She removed the heart last, lifting it out with a wet scooping noise. She looked up at Jim, her arms stained to the elbows with the blood of the deceased.

"Very nice." He examined the body cavity, pulling on a pair of gloves and dipping his finger in the blood, eyeing it. He took in her bloody arms and grinned. "Next one."

She nodded and selected the bone saw. She made quick work of this one, since he only requested the hands and feet removed. She set the appendages aside before moving on to the third one, the one he had instructed to be taken fully apart. She eyed it with trepidation. She'd need fresh gloves for this; the last thing she wanted was for her hands to slip when wielding the knives that were essential to her trade.

Jim came up behind her, running his gloved hands down her blood-slick arms. "You may get fresh gloves, Kitten. I do so love seeing you in red."

She jumped and nodded, flinching a bit from his touch. She stripped the gloves off and disposed of them before donning a fresh pair. She circled the third corpse, eyeing it clinically, speculatively. She took the scalpel and made the first incision. It took hours and hours and hours, but she dismantled the corpse, piece by piece. She removed each bone and organ, until only the flesh and skin were left. When she was done, she was nearly completely covered with blood and she was panting from the effort, filthy scalpel still in hand, body shaking from the fatigue.

It was fascinating. Even as she grew more exhausted, she pushed through and continued to work, driving herself beyond her limits; there was something quite admirable about his blood-soaked pet. "Put that down, dear, before you hurt someone," Jim said, helping her lower the scalpel to the tray. "That was magnificent," he purred, gently kissing her. "Shower and then you may have the night to yourself. Brava."

She nodded tiredly, too exhausted to resist the kiss he gave her. She stripped the bloody lab coat from herself and stumbled off to the shower, watching absently as the blood sluiced down the drain before she dressed in her pajamas and collapsed into bed, out like a light as soon as her head touched the pillow.

oOoOo

Jim stood in the lab for a long time, looking at the three bodies. She hadn't made the connection; why would she? Remove the insides to get a cold and calculating man, take away the hands and feet for a lame cat, and dismantle the entire thing for the one creature that threatened to destroy everything... no one in the world to understand that but him...and then of course, there was Sherlock Holmes...

Jim finally left the room after stripping his gloves and went to hers, leaning in the doorway for a long time watching her sleep. Even resting, her brow was furrowed and her face drawn and tense. Molly whimpered in her sleep, shifting from nightmare to nightmare as handless corpses with cold eyes chased her, crying out as she rolled over onto the side that bore the magpie brand...  _his_ mark.

He found a pang go through him to hear her so upset, possibly because he'd been so impressed with her performance. He went into the room and climbed on top of the covers, gathering her into his arms. It was a poor substitute for Sebastian, and Jim would never admit how much he missed the sniper, but at that moment, he just wanted to stop worrying and to stop thinking.

Her cries ceased as she felt warmth beside her, and she snuggled into it. She fisted a hand in his shirt and sighed, her face relaxing into one of serenity and peace, resting her head on his chest, her breathing even. Jim forced himself not to freeze, to relax and just pretend he was holding his sniper. Aside from her smell, it worked surprisingly well. In her sleep, Molly made small purring noises, a small smile forming on her lips. The dreams had shifted from ones of fear and pain to ones that were pleasing. She was in a field, under the sun, surrounded by wildflowers and fuzzy kittens. A good dream.

Jim didn't rest but watched her and held her the whole night, bracing himself for when she woke. He didn't dare remove her hand from his shirt lest she wake early and cause a scene.

oOoOo

Molly woke, blinking blearily. She was warm, and she'd had the most restful sleep she'd experienced in a long time. Her eyes focused and that's when she saw who was sharing her bed. _Jim_. She froze, the drowsiness draining away to be replaced by fear. She noted that her hand was fisted in his shirt and she removed it like it was on fire; she stared at him, her heart beating wildly, brown meeting brown as he stared back.

Something in him felt powerfully sad and broken; this girl, how was it that she'd managed to dredge up what he could control? Jim released her and rose, leaving without a word.

She sat up, watching him as he left, her brow furrowing. She thought she must have been seeing things, but for a moment he just looked so...  _sad_. Molly felt a pang of pity as she got up and followed him, her bare feet barely making any noise on the carpet and tile. He tried to ignore her but could hear and feel her behind him. Still silent, he went to the kitchen, hungry since he hadn't eaten since breakfast the day before. He put the kettle on and handed her an apple as he rummaged around for more food.

She took the apple and ate it quietly, cautiously, looking at him between every other bite. He was uncharacteristically quiet. Jim made himself juice and tea, deciding to only snag a banana for himself.

Molly rummaged around for her pad of paper and the pen. " _Do you need anything_?" she asked. She now felt genuinely concerned.

Jim read the note, brow furrowing slightly. _Sebby_ , he thought; he shook his head and turned away.

She saw a flash of _something_ go through his eyes. Molly worried her lower lip between her teeth. It took her several minutes to work up the courage, but finally, she tapped him on the shoulder. When he turned to face her, she opened her arms. An invitation. A hug. She felt slightly stupid, but hell, maybe it would work. Jim eyed her warily before allowing her to envelop him. She was so weak and fragile, but something in him just needed to be soothed. It hadn't really occurred to him that he'd never sent Seb away before.

Molly was nearly as surprised as he was when he let her embrace him. She wrapped her arms around him, resting her head on his shoulder as she gently rubbed his back, giving him warmth and comfort. Jim held her tightly, his brain desperately scrambling to figure out what was happening to him. The girl let out a slight breath as he crushed her to him. She moved her hand up and began running it through his hair, feeling the soft, fine strands slip through her fingers. This was very odd, but very nice, surprisingly: the pathologist and the consulting criminal, in a comforting embrace in his kitchen, both of them silent.

He nuzzled her neck, almost purring as she stroked his hair. _Thank you_ , he thought. First declarations of feelings, jealousy, hatred, revenge, sorrow, and now this?

Her mind was a whirlwind as he buried his face into her neck, making almost catlike sounds of contentment. Molly kept up her ministrations, the strokes growing longer, from his head down his neck and shoulders, down his back. And repeat. He had pleasured her, tortured her, watched her work elbow-deep in corpses, slept beside her, watched movies with her, taken comfort from her. There were so many facets to this man that it was dizzying.

Jim kissed her neck gently, unable to help giving the skin a little nip before pulling back and finishing his tea. He held up the kettle, silently asking if she wanted any. Molly started as he kissed her neck gently, with the trademark sting of teeth. She nodded as he held up the kettle, feeling much colder now that he had removed himself from her. He brewed her a cup, adding lemon and honey before handing it to her and setting about making them both cereal.

She sipped her tea, unable to stop herself from giving a hoarse little moan of pleasure as it soothed her throat. She watched him work, eyes following his movements. She had to stifle a giggle, though; his fine, dark hair was sticking up like a cockatoo's crest from where her fingers were in it.

Jim gestured to her to sit when the food was ready, adding fresh fruit to the top of the cornflakes and placing the milk on the table rather than pouring it over her bowl

She sat, waiting for him to pour first. The one rule she hadn't violated yet, she supposed as he dressed his cereal and handed her the milk. Molly took it and poured before giving it back. Well... that was new... today was just full of surprises. And it wasn't even ten in the morning yet.

Jim watched her surprised look, smirking before eating, his stomach glad of the nourishment. He was well into his second bowl by the time she finished her first. She pushed away her bowl as she finished, watching him eat his second. " _Want any more tea or anything else_?" she wrote on the pad before showing him. She couldn't wait until she had her voice back; the pad was tedious.

He shook his head slightly, taking the pen. " _I'm fine_ ," he wrote back

She cocked her head and tapped her throat. " _You didn't lose your voice too, did you_?" she asked, eyes quizzical. Then " _You have nice handwriting_ ," she added under his elegant, slanting script.

" _No_ ," Jim wrote back, " _Just really don't feel like speaking. And thank you. Yours is- ah- cute_."

She nodded. " _Thank you_ ," she wrote. " _And sometimes it's nice to be quiet... you get to hear all the things you miss when you're talking. Like the birds_ ," she said. She listened and there was a faint trill of birdsong, the bright noise seeming out of place in the gloomy flat. She grinned. " _Robin_ ," she wrote, motioning out the window where the noise came from.

He cocked his head. " _Two finches and a morning dove_."

She listened again. " _Common crow. Lark_." she wrote as each bird made its noise.

" _Raven_."

" _Nevermore_."

" _Nevermore_ ," Jim wrote back, looking up at her.

Molly held his gaze for a moment before writing again, feeling bold. " _You looked so sad, earlier_..."

He looked away for a long time before picking up the pen. " _Nothing serious. Daddy's fine_."

She reached out and held his free hand, a gesture of comfort. She knew he was lying, but if she pressed him, things would get ugly.

Hesitantly, Jim turned his hand palm up, holding her smaller, delicate one in his. Molly watched as he held her hand, palm up. It felt smaller in his, the calluses from the scalpels she worked with looking out of place on them. He examined it, taking in every detail and scrutinizing the skin, very pale, he noted. Molly felt somewhat like she was under a microscope as he examined her hands. While he was preoccupied with that, she studied his face. The dark stubble on his jaw, the bags under his eyes, the lines in the corners of his mouth, the way his eyes lit up with hellfire when he was angry or passionate about something which was nearly all the time.

He started shaking his head, screwing up his eyes. He couldn't figure out what was happening to him. He loved _Sebby_. He wanted _Sebby_. But Sebby... didn't want him that way anymore, or if he did, Jim had blown it completely. And the catalyst was sitting in front of him, holding his hand, but the anger wouldn't come. For once in his life, Jim couldn't find his never ending source of rage to throw in the face of his enemy, and the most infuriating part was that he had no idea _why._

Molly gently flipped her hand over so that her palm was facing down against his. She quirked her lips into a smile as she remembered a line from Shakespeare; "And palm to palm, in holy palmer's kiss." Romeo and Juliet, she recalled. How ironic: a play about lovers that ended in death. Except she wasn't in love with either of them.

He felt the change and closed his hand, trapping hers but not crushing it. Opening his eyes, Jim looked at the girl, still fighting in his head, trapped in his genius mind. Her attraction and care read easily on her face, more simple to deduce then the movies they had watched two days before. With a sharp pang, he realized he wanted that again, the ease of it, the- he almost shuddered-  _comfort_ of it. Jim lifted his head and met her gaze as he held her hand, closing his fingers around hers. Molly saw confusion in his eyes, a wealth of emotions flashing behind them.  She smiled gently into his face, brushing her fingertips along his wrist in a soothing motion; she wanted to help him, to make him feel better, as crazy as it sounded.

Jim leaned across the table and kissed her gently, just a caress before sitting back and looking away, not wanting to see the look of revulsion on her face. She was shocked as he gently kissed her. No heat, no fire, no possession, no violence. A soft kiss. He looked away, not meeting her eyes as he sat back. So she moved forward and returned the gesture. A simple kiss, a gentle one. Molly pulled away slightly as he froze, afraid she had done something wrong. But then she decided that she didn't really care if she had or not. She leaned in and kissed him again. Once more, it was a gentle kiss; there was no driving need or passion behind it, soft and safe and warm.

His hand slowly came up and tucked her hair behind her ear before cupping her face with his hand. He sighed, the touch and caress pleasant. Molly did the same, cupping his cheek with her smaller hand before running it through his hair again, coming to rest lightly on the back of his neck.

A soft moan escaped Jim's lips, the first sound he'd made since praising her efforts in the lab the day before. He kissed her slightly harder, pulling her chair closer to him. She melted into the kiss, letting it meander from gentle to slightly heated. When they needed air, she broke it and rested her forehead against his, a soft smile curling up the corners of her lips.

He picked up the pen. " _Can we take this to your room_?"

She bit her lip but nodded. "Don't think we can do much more than kissing, though. Still hurts from... the other day," she penned in response.

He stood and led the way, unable to shake some habits. He retrieved a condom from her drawer before writing down, " _Less mess. Just want you on me/ help me/ whatever you can do_."

She nodded and stripped, being careful not to catch the edges of her bandages. She felt strangely vulnerable being naked before him now; there was a dynamic that had changed. He beckoned to her to lie down next to him before kissing her again, guiding her hand down to touch him

She cupped him through his trousers, feeling him harden as they kissed. She squeezed a little, then broke away to write _"You're wearing too much, feels weird to be naked and you aren't_."

" _You didn't need to strip_."

She snorted a laugh. _"True. A... force of habit now, I guess_."

" _Put on pajamas_." He tugged his trousers off, dropping them on the floor.

Shrugging, she did, donning her clothes again as he took his off. She looked at him, already hard as his trousers hit the floor, his erection tenting the fabric of his boxers.

He held out the condom and freed himself through the slit in his pants. Molly opened the wrapper and rolled the protection over him, before moving her hands in slow, languid strokes around him. Jim leaned back against her pillows, biting his lip and rolling his hips with the movement of her hand. He whimpered, hand barely able to write " _Faster_."

Molly complied, speeding her strokes and squeezing her hands slightly around him, one hand going down to play with his sac. He growled, eyes squeezed shut, twisting slightly as he grew warmer. She was good, he had to give her that.

She went a little faster, then leaned in and pressed soft kisses to his collarbones, stringing them along like beads on a necklace. The criminal whined, shaking his head and pressing it back into the pillow. It wasn't quite enough; Sebby's hands had more calluses, were rougher against him...  _why_ had he thought this would work? When had he done something as stupid as falling for Sebastian Moran?

Molly squeezed a little harder and went faster, wanting to please him. He just seemed so...sad. Jim bucked up faster, finally coming with a stifled cry, discovering that he was fighting fucking _tears_! He shoved them back as he twitched and softened, coming down and relaxing for a second against her sheets before disposing of the condom and tucking himself back into his pants. She watched him silently as he struggled with something as he cleaned himself up and tucked himself away. She bit her lip as she turned a thought over in her head. " _It's all right... I'm here..."_ she wrote. She lightly touched his chest, letting her fingertips rest there.

He shook her off, putting his trousers back on. He scribbled on the pad. " _Feel free to monopolize the entertainment system,_ " before leaving.

She watched him go and then curled up into a ball. She felt cold now, and very lonely. And very confused. Molly lay in her bed for a good five minutes before getting up. She felt tired, now, but she didn't want to sleep. To the library once more, then. She padded quietly on bare feet to it before just sitting down on the couch. She didn't even pick out a book; she just sat there and stared at the shelves.

oOoOo

He prowled through the flat, restless and upset, not the least bit satisfied. He couldn't call Sebby back, that would be admitting defeat. And while he was still angry with him...Jim hated every aspect of this. He wanted to go back to just him and Sebby. The criminal soon found himself back in the lab, admiring _her_ handiwork. How easy it would be to destroy it all, tear everything to shreds and walk out of his life... fuck it. He took out his mobile and called Sebby.

Seb was at a cafe, eating a sandwich and having some tea after several successful acquisitions of some lovely 1940's pistols when his phone rang. He picked it up. "Moran," he said, waiting for the other person to speak.

"Listen close because I'm never going to say this again."

Seb started. "I'm listening, Boss."

"I miss you and I'm fucking jealous of you and Kitten. Happy?"

The assassin blinked. "Okay..." he said slowly. "I... I miss you too... James. And there really isn't anything going on between her and I," he said. Although now... now he wasn't so sure.

"C-c-come-" _FUCKING HELL_ "Come home"

Seb's eyebrows went up. What. the. Fuck. The Boss had just stuttered. And _asked_ him to come home. "On my way," he said, tossing a few bills to pay for the food before hefting his purchases and catching the nearest cab to the airport.

"Text me when you land." Jim hung up, slumping against the wall of the lab, wrinkling his nose at the smell of the cadavers. He needed Seb at that moment, just needed the man's arms around him but needed Molly out of the way first.

oOoOo

Jim left the lab and went to the library. "You may return to your job."

She started; she hadn't heard him come in. " _Go back to Bart's? When_?"

"Right now," he replied, checking his nails. "You speak to no one of what you know, where you are, if Sherly asks, send him my love nothing more. You return in the car I send, and I will be watching so if you breathe a word of this you and the detective die. Are we clear?"

She blanched and shivered. He had gone from seeming almost human, back into the cold, harsh criminal. She nodded slowly, and went to pack her things.

"Do not forget, you will return here when I have need for you, Molly Hooper."

She paused and flinched. She nodded; this was a manacle chained to her ankle, the weight that kept her tethered.

He stormed to his office to watch her pack, anxiously drumming his fingers on his desk. He texted one of his many drivers to bring his car, giving him instructions to take her back to her place to change and shower before letting her go to work. Jim wasn't worried about her saying anything. His biggest concern was still the consulting detective.

The car ride from the lavish flat back to her pathetic one was long. Molly showered and changed before hurrying off to Bart's, her head reeling. Even though she seemed free, in the back of her mind, she knew  that she never would be again.

oOoOo

_Boss- just touched down on English soil. Coming back to the flat. -SM_

_Can't wait. Fucking need you. God, kill me. JM_

_In the car on my way. -SM_

_Should never have sent you away. Promise to kill me if I ever do that again. JM_

_Like I'd kill my employer and lover... -SM"_

_Then you'd take me with you, I suppose. JM_

_Little trips around Europe, seeing the sights, killing people... fuck, like we're dating. -SM_

Jim laughed. _Exactly like that. JM_

_About two miles away. -SM_

_In the office. JM_

oOoOo

Seb walked through the apartment and straight to the office. "I'm here," he said, dropping his bag on the floor. "And I have some nice 1940's pistols," he purred, opening the case and setting the guns on Jim's desk.

The consulting criminal practically tackled him as soon as the guns were out of his hands, wrapping his legs around Seb's waist and kissing him as hard as he could. Seb returned the kisses and held on so he wouldn't drop Jim, wondering what had brought this on.

Jim kissed him hard, plundering his mouth and fisting his hands in the blonde curls. This felt _right._ Seb pressed the smaller man to him, winding his own fingers through the fine, dark hair, tugging slightly as they kissed, all desperation and teeth and tongue.

"I fucking love you, Sebastian Moran."

Seb's eyebrows shot up. This was new and totally unlike him. "I love you too."

"Take me to bed, Sebby." Jim wrapped his arms around the sniper's neck, holding on almost like a child to its mother.

Seb did as he was ordered, going down the hall to Jim's room and nudging open the door with his foot, carrying the smaller man. "You're like a ruddy koala," he grumbled, chuckling a little.

"And you're big and warm and strong and if I don't fucking get you in two seconds-"

"All right, all right! Patience," Seb said, actually laughing as he set the man down and began to strip, his cock already hard from the kisses in the office. Jim tore his own clothes off, letting them scatter around the room as his eyes undressed the sniper ten times before he had his shirt off and fifteen before his trousers had hit the carpet.

"Eager, aren't we?"

"You better start kissing, Moran."

The assassin complied, claiming Jim's mouth hard and fast, biting his lower lip and pulling the shorter man against him. The criminal growled, hard and leaking. He ground against Sebby, seeking friction and heat. "Love- you" he repeated over and over, along with "Mine" and "Fuck-yes."

Seb moaned into Jim's mouth as he heard his words and felt him grinding against him. "Stay- put..." he panted. "Getting condoms and lube."

Jim fell back against the sheets, letting his arms and legs fall open. Seb quickly rolled a condom over his arousal and lubed up his fingers and Jim's entrance before sliding two digits in, curling them and scissoring them a tad more roughly than usual. His cock twitched as Jim made wonderfully filthy noises. The criminal whined and groaned, arching against the sheets, his arms flailing until he grabbed a hold of Seb's shoulders.

"Gggah... fuck the foreplay," Seb panted. He removed his fingers abruptly, lined himself up with Jim's entrance and pushed his way in slowly.

Jim screamed, digging his nails into Seb's shoulders. "FUCKKINGHELLTHAT'SJUSTWHATINEED!"

" _Good_ ," the sniper snarled, beginning to thrust, slow at first but quickly building up speed, snapping his hips until a particularly deep one hit the tip of his cock against Jim's prostate.

"TIGER!" Jim ground back against the sniper as best he could, desperately fucking himself on the man's cock.

"Nnngh... f-fuck yes, _James_!"

"More- Sebby- HARDERTHAT'SANORDER!"

"Yes, _Sir_ ," Seb replied, driving in harder and rougher, bending down to bite Jim's shoulder.

With a shuddering cry, Jim came, not even needing Seb's hand. He poured his release onto their chests and clenched on the sniper hard. "Keep- going- finish- in- me" he panted.

The blonde man almost finished as Jim came and clenched around him. "Of- course-  _Sir_ ," he said. It only took a few more thrusts before he was falling over the edge. "GOODHOLYGOD _JAMES_ ," he cried as he came.

Jim rode out Seb's climax, petting the blonde's hair as he pulled out and collapsed next to him. "That's my good little Tiger."

"Fucking _hell_ , Boss. Why the sudden call back?" he asked hoarsely. "Not that I'm complaining!"

Jim grinned, curling up against the sniper and kissing his chest, most of the bandages off but the cuts still looking awful on his arms. He sat up, wincing as his sore muscles protested. "Your back- is it-"

"Still hurts like a motherfucker, but I've had worse."

"Let me see." Jim climbed over him, cursing as he kept forgetting how sore he was and how uncooperative his legs were and checked. The letters 'JM' were clearly visible red stains through the bandages on his back.

"Admiring your handiwork?" Seb commented, chuckling drily.

Jim cursed. "No you fucking moron, I'm making sure you aren't bleeding out," he snarled

Seb frowned. He hadn't even felt the stitches rip open. "Get Kitten in here then, and have her patch me back up," he said.

"No."

Seb quirked an eyebrow. "No?"

"No. And don't you dare speak her name either. I don't want it crossing your lips, you understand _MORAN_?"

Seb flinched as Jim went from loving to a raving psychopath in point-eight seconds. "Understood, Boss," he said, wondering what the woman had done _now_ to get under Jim's skin. He had _told_ him that there was nothing going on.

Jim traced his finger around the bandages on Seb's back. "I have quite the temper, don't I, love?"

Seb snorted. "Don't I know it."

"I'm- I- this was... wrong of me."

Seb's eyes widened and his eyebrows went up in shock. He'd just... apologized. _Jesus_ _Shit, dip me in rum and call me a bonbon, he said he's_ sorry, Seb thought. "Water under the bridge."

"Or blood on the floor. I nearly fucking lost you and it would have been my fault." Jim had never hated himself more than he did right then. "I'm a fucking maniac and I do what I want, hang the consequences but this-" he placed his palm on Seb's back "this- Jesusfuckingchrist- I nearly murdered you over some two rate bitch that I took on because of what she can do with a corpse."

Seb turned over now, concerned. "Hey, hey... stop beating on yourself. I'm fine."

Jim looked up at him. "Liar." There was no venom or accusation in his voice, just resignation.

Seb sighed. "Not lying. I hurt all over, but I'll be fine in a week or so. And you've added to my beloved collection. Signed it, even," he said, smiling crookedly.

The criminal chuckled weakly. "You fucking twisted human being."

"Which is why we get along so perfectly."

"Which is why I- I love you."

There it was again. That admission. Seb leaned in and rested his forehead against Jim's. "And I love you," he murmured. He did love Jim, but he was confused now, especially since Kitten was in the mix, with her tight, hot sex and her soft smiles and gentle kisses on the cheek and her cooking and that note... he shoved the thought away, focusing on the man in front of him. He gave Jim a slow, soulful kiss to distract his brain.

"You're distracted..." Jim murmured against Seb's lips.

"Just wondering if I should have picked up an extra gun in Germany; there was a good one that I had my eye on," he said.

Jim smirked. "I can't wait to test out the ones you brought."

"When I'm all healed up. Can't risk it right now; the kick from it would probably open my stitches again," he murmured regretfully.

There it was, guilt punching him in the gut. Jim could not handle all these damned emotions. He wormed his way closer to Seb, wrapping the man's arms around him. "I'm freezing, Tiger. Warm me up?"

Seb chuckled. "Damn, you're cuddly. All right," he said, embracing Jim and drawing the covers over them both.

The criminal purred. "Not cuddly. Cold."

Seb smirked. "Whatever you say, James. Whatever you say."

oOoOo

When Jim finally did tell Sebastian that he'd sent Kitten away, it had taken everything Seb had not to react to the news. He did have to give her credit, though. Not many people lived to tell about staying with Jim Moriarty, even if it were only for two days.


	12. Caught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was only a matter of time.

Molly sighed as she ended her shift at Bart's. It had been nearly two months since she had been at Moriarty's flat, and she had almost stopped wondering if he'd call her back. But the thought loomed in the back of her mind, coming to the forefront whenever she felt the shiny burn scar on her ribs: the magpie in flight, branding her as his. And over the past week or so, she had found it impossible to shake the feeling of being watched.

oOoOo

It was dangerous what he was doing, and if Jim ever found out, he'd certainly kill him or worse, but the only way Sebastian could see Molly anymore was to make up plausible excuses for things that he could, in reality, accomplish in ten minutes and then set up camp across from the hospital and hack into the security cameras and watch her work.

The pathologist shivered. The feeling of being watched was growing stronger and more frequent now. On a hunch, she stared straight into the security camera outside the morgue after her shift that day, almost a fortnight after the feelings started. She gave it a long, searching look before she turned and walked on, bag slung over her shoulder.

Seb scrambled backwards, nearly dropping his computer. She'd stared for nearly ten seconds before leaving, her gaze clear and almost cold. _Oh, Kitten, what we did to you_...

oOoOo

This went on for nearly another month. Finally, she couldn't take it anymore. She wrote a note and held it up at the security camera the next time she walked by it. "Watching is rude. Show yourself."

Shakily, hesitantly, Seb sent her a text. _I really can't. -SM_

She started as her phone buzzed, her eyes widening as she read the text.

 _Seb? Oh my God, I was beginning to think I dreamed everything and had a lapse of judgment and a horrid tattoo on my ribs. -K_ she sent, the end of the text sounding decidedly snarky.

The sniper smirked. _Watch yourself. If there' a camera, assume he can see you. -SM_

Molly glowered. Right now, she was angry. She raised a very rude two-fingered salute to the nearest security camera as she breezed past it.

_God, you are just living risky, aren't you? -SM_

_Skating the raggedy edge, me. Although I always could be dead. We both could be and you're texting me from Hell or wherever you are. -K_

She knew it was making no sense, but she was too giddy to be actually _talking_ to Seb. She had thought that the hit job in Germany turned south and he hadn't made it, or any number of horrible things. She finally had to admit to herself that she was a lot more attached to the tall, blonde, scarred sniper than she originally thought.

_No, not Hell. Basement of the building across from the hospital. -SM_

She blinked. _Good phone service, then. -K_ she texted, not really knowing what else to say. Then she had it. _Can I see you? /Please.../-K_

Seb stared at the note, a knot in his stomach. _He'll_ _find out... -SM_

She bit her lip. She knew he probably would. But right now, she didn't care.

_I don't care. I want to see you. I... I miss you. Call me daft, but I do. -Molly_

She sent her true name this time, not that damned nickname.

_I miss you too. -Seb_

_Leaving Bart's now. Any place in particular you want to meet up? -Molly_

Fuck, he was so dead.

_Come in the back door of this building. Meet you down here. -SM_

_See you there. -Molly_

She knew that they were probably going to get caught, but she didn't care. Her heart hammering against her ribs, she exited Bart's and dashed across the street, finding the back door and making her way down to the dank basement. Seb shut off his computer and turned as he heard her footsteps. "Molly," he breathed, setting down his phone.

She saw him, heard him, and her face lit up. " _Seb,_ " she said, beaming. Her steps quickened until she was nearly running to him.

He swept her into his arms, crushing her against him. Her smell was intoxicating after three months without it. " _Molly_ ," he whispered.

"I missed you..." she said softly, burying her face in his chest. He smelled of clean linen and gunpowder and she clutched him tighter.

"I missed you to." He pressed his lips to her hair as he held her. Shampoo, flowers, traces of formaldehyde and blood... her Scent.

oOoOo

Jim picked up his mobile as it rang, eager to hear what Sebby had to say.

" _Molly_..."

"I missed you-"

The consulting criminal nearly threw the phone against the wall, anger and betrayal sweeping through him. For several minutes, he could only see red, couldn't move, and couldn't think beyond the word " _kill._ " He checked the GPS on Seb's phone and made a call to his troops. There was work to be done.

oOoOo

Molly felt like her heart would beat out of her chest. She moved away from the sniper for a moment so she could search his face, committing it to memory, cupping it in her hands. She _looked_ at him, eyes shining. Then she stretched up on her tiptoes and kissed him on the mouth, hard. He inhaled sharply through his nose before he was kissing her back, yanking her close to him again. It was so easy to cradle her in his strong arms, to support and hold her and feel like, for the first time since she'd left, that everything would be all right again. The pathologist wound her fingers through his gold curls as he returned her ardor. It felt so _good_ to be kissing him, after dreaming about him for months. It felt real, and it felt right.

Seb barely had time to register the footsteps before he felt the prick of a dart in his neck. He tried to catch her as they fell, but he was too far gone, slipping out of consciousness and back into the darkness.

There were the loud tramp of footsteps and she was falling, a dart pricking her shoulder and then world faded.


	13. Broken Toy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They've been caught, and now Seb and Molly must face their judgment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If ever archive warnings applied, they do here. Just warning you before you head in. If you've read "Watch the World Burn," you're familiar with the torture scene. Yeah, this one is worse.

When Molly came to, she was bound, standing, to some sort of operating table, her arms and legs outstretched and nearly all the clothes torn from her; her blouse was in shreds, her trousers were missing, and her lab coat was gingerly placed to one side. _It looks like a shroud,_ she thought, as she swallowed hard to drive the image from her mind. She knew exactly who it was who had done this. Moriarty.

"Hello, _Kitten_."

She paled at the voice. She didn't speak, knowing that whatever she had to say would be ignored.

"Having fun back in the real world? A pet without a fence..."

"A cat walks by herself and all places are alike to her;" she said, quoting Rudyard Kipling. She didn't know why she did; that display of cheek would just make him more angry than he was.

"Oh, a clever one. You know, I seem to like them clever. Now, Kitten, you've been very bad. Your texts alone are all I need to incriminate without having to listen to you and Tiger sucking face over the phone."

She went a further shade of white. The phone...he had heard them. Oh God... _what had he done to Seb?_

"Tiger, would you come here?"

Seb walked to where Molly could see him and her heart broke. There were mechanisms attached to his neck and ankles and wrists, ones that looked elegantly painful. "Seb..." she whispered, she couldn't help it.

"Slap her for talking out of turn, Sebastian."

Seb glared. "Fuck off, _Sir_." he spat.

Jim's eyes narrowed. He pulled a remote from his pocket and turned it up to the first setting for five seconds.

The sniper jerked and twitched as the shock ran through him, gritting his teeth at the pain. After five agonizing seconds, it stopped as quickly as it had begun, leaving him panting. He cupped her face in his hand. "'M so sorry, Molly," he murmured, before he backhanded her, hearing the blow echo in the room.

"Again, Tiger. And stop apologizing or it'll be for longer."

Seb gritted his teeth and backhanded her again, this time seeing the skin of her lip split open. Tears began welling in her eyes, and he felt his heart wrench.

The tears nearly sent Jim flying over the edge. "Good boy. Now: a punch to her solar plexus before breaking her hand."

Seb glared at Jim before he unwillingly drove his fist into her gut. When it came to her hand though; he picked one up and hesitated. It was so small, so delicate in his own. He remembered her running those fingers along his scars, spooning food into his mouth for his opinion, wound in his hair as she kissed him...

"NOW!" Jim turned the dial up to a higher shock setting for six seconds.

Seb's jaw clenched as the current ran through him, causing him to howl through his teeth as his muscles spasmed. At last, when the time was up, he was panting hard. He looked into her eyes; they were staring straight through him and trying to tell him something... he took her hand in both of his, grabbed her fingers and palm, and _twisted_. He heard the sharp crack of bone. There was a short silence, and then she _screamed_. The sound went through his head like a drill bit and, he felt like he was going to be sick.

Jim sighed. "Music to my ears." He walked around to that he could see them, see her face as the man she clearly loved destroyed her. "A fitting punishment for a disobedient pet, don't you think?" he asked. "Since the bitch is a pathologist, it's only fair she should get to see her insides before she dies, don't you agree, Sebastian?"

Seb paled, and Molly choked and cried harder. "You evil son-of-a-bitch," he hissed, backing away from the smaller man. He knew he was in for another shock, but he didn't care. He couldn't... he couldn't do that to the woman he had come to care for.

Jim rolled his eyes. "You get your fucking arse back here right now, Tiger." He was already turning the dial. Setting three. 1-2-3...6-7-8...

Seb jerked and twitched and howled, his muscles on fire and seizing. Eight seconds. Eight long, agonizing seconds, and then he was done. He took up the knife, the sharpest knife that was on the tray. He wandered over to her abdomen and lightly rested the blade at her navel. "I'm so sorry," he said, his voice thick.

"F'rgive you, Seb," she mumbled through her swelling lip. She choked out another sob. "I love you..." she whispered as he set the knife into her flesh. He paused, and with a quick jerk, he opened her from navel to sternum. Her guts came spilling out and she didn't scream; she was horribly, terribly silent, her skin as white as paper as her intestines now hung around her knees.

Seb fought down the urge to be sick. "You satisfied now?" he asked Jim, his voice low and carefully kept in check.

"No." The criminal's voice was barely controlled. "She _loves_ you?"

"Yeah...I do.." Her voice came faintly. She looked at them both, blood coming from her mouth, falling down the corners, painting her skin a lovely shade of red. "Love you, Sebastian," she said, her voice nearly gone, somehow managing a quirk of a smile even as her eyes darkened. With a bubbling rush of a sigh, Molly Hooper died, her last breath a smile for him.

Jim felt furious and triumphant, seeing the person who had tried to steal his Sebby from him dead and bleeding everywhere and murdered at the hands of the sniper in question

"Are you quite done, _Sir_?"

"Perhaps. I should take a picture of the corpse, frame it on the wall in my office, don't you think?"

"I think... that you're the foulest thing that has set foot on this sorry excuse of a rock."

Jim's head slowly turned as he fixed Sebastian with a cold, calculating stare. "What was that, _Moran_?"

"You heard me perfectly well, _Sir_. I think you're a loathsome rat. Even worse. Something I wouldn't deign fit to touch, except to put it out of its misery," Seb said, his voice still controlled.

The words hurt more than they had any right to. "Say that one more time..."

"I despise you," he spat. "I... I love...  _loved_ her. And you couldn't take that. Pathetic. A spoiled brat of a man who wanted everything for himself."

With a wordless cry, Jim turned the dial to setting five for five seconds as he reached for his knives. Seb couldn't even scream this time, the pain was so intense. His muscles locked up and curled and every breath was agony. After five seconds, he came to, only to see Jim wielding blades in each hand.

The criminal dropped the remote on an instrument tray, twirling the knives like a pro. "You loved her, huh, Sebby? Never had the guts to come out and say it to my face, did you? Just kept spouting that you loved me and like a fucking retard, I swallowed it because I wanted to hear it, swallowed your _lies_." He brandished one of the blades to that it took a slice out of the man's arm. "I'm done swallowing."

Seb hissed as the blade slid across his arm and took a decent-sized chunk of his flesh. "Didn't know I loved her 'till I was too late. And I _did_ love you...  _before_ you went all paranoid: tracking my every move, not allowing me to speak her name. Like a child depriving others of his favorite _toy_."

"She was stealing you from me!"

"She was showing me what a _real_ relationship was, not some twisted parody of one! She was being _kind_ , you slackjawed moron!" Seb roared.

One of the knives was embedded in Seb's shoulder less than a second later, the other one just above his left kneecap. Jin snatched two more knives. "Fine. I've always like the idea of a human pincushion."

Seb gritted his teeth and hissed, yanking the knives out, working them out of the muscle and flesh and keeping them to defend himself, but he was still woozy from the shock transmitted by the collar and the shock of having to torture to death the one person he loved. Jim was on the blonde before he could properly react, sticking the knives in his hands into Seb's stomach and right thigh before grabbing the already bloody blades from the sniper and carving a tic-tac-toe board onto his chest.

Seb howled as the knives sank into his flesh and scored his skin. He knew that the stab wounds that had been inflicted were mortal; the one in his stomach had pierced his internal organs, and the one in his thigh had severed his femoral artery; the blood gushed from that wound, causing his legs to shake.

Jim drove the knives home into Seb's upper arms, twisting them ruthlessly. The sniper fell to his knees. The world was starting to grow dark and he chuckled, despite the agonizing pain he was in.

"What- is- so-  _funny_ \- you fucking twat?"

" _You_ are. You've gone and broken your _toy_. And now... you're alone. Sad little magpie in a cage, with no one left to sing for," Seb said hoarsely, grinning, teeth wet with blood.

Jim snarled, his eyes burning as he tore the knife from Seb's stomach and plunged it into his heart. The sniper gave one last choked laugh and a word that sounded like 'Molly', but it was too clogged with blood to be able to tell. He fell over onto his back, eyes wide and glazed in death.

Jim stood back to admire his handiwork, looking from Tiger to Kitten and back. The rage and hate and pain that had blinded him slowly drained away as the image of the cold body of his Sebby sank into his mind, the true realization of what he had just done shocking him out of the anger and jealousy. The criminal sank to his knees in a pool of Seb's blood, tears he didn't know he could cry leaking from his eyes. Gently he pulled the knives out of the man's body, setting them to one side as he took in everything about the sniper he had fallen for, that Hooper had taken away from him, all because he had needed to get to Sherlock...  _Sherlock_...

Oh, he would make the detective _pay_ because Jim Moriarty was no longer held down to the world by the flimsy barbs of something as fleeting and cruel as sentiment. He would ensure that Sherlock was completely destroyed and dead at his own hand. And every moment of his victory would be glorious.

He would wash Sebby's blood from his hands with the blood of Sherlock Holmes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you have it.
> 
> I'll apologize for any trauma you suffered in this chapter because I am sorry. I regret nothing of course, but I'm sorry.
> 
> Comments are encouraged and always welcome.
> 
> We also encourage you to read our other stories, the "Don't Stand So Close To Me" series, and "The Adventures of 'The Magpie's Song'".
> 
> Completed works include the "Putting Us Back Together" series and the "Watch the World Burn" series.
> 
> Yeah, shameless plug, but even I needed some /serious/ fluff after finishing this fic


End file.
